Costa Concordia
by ChoLeeLee
Summary: Costa Concordia. kapal yang tenggelam itu menyisakan tiga cerita cinta yang terkubur bersama puing puing.Haehyuk, Kyumin, Jongki. complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title :** Costa Concordia**

Main Cast :

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hongki

Choi Jonghun

Genre : Angst, Romance.

Rating : T-Semi M

Warning : ff ini sebenarnya fanfic lama yang tersimpan di dalam folder, fanfic yang kubuat untuk temanku. Ooc. Boys-boys. Tanpa diedit

**Costa Concordia **

**Chapter 1**

Pelabuhan Civitavecchia , pelabuhan dekat dengan pusat kebudayaan Italia, Roma. Pelabuhan yang menjadi tempat dimana kemegahan dan kemiskinan terlihat jelas diantara pakaian kebangsawanan yang selalu penduduk Italia pakai. Kini, jam tujuh tepat di Civitavecchia, Costa Concordia berlenggang dengan angkuhnya membelah gelombang laut.

Costa Concordia

Sebuah kapal pesiar mewah yang dimiliki dan dioperasikan oleh Costa Cruises, sebuah perusahaan kapal pesiar yang berbasis di Genoa Italia. Merupakan kapal pesiar pertama yang merupakan varian dari kelas

Costa Concordia

Kapal termewah yang didirikan menjadi pusat daya pandang yang mengagumkan, penuh dengan kemewahan menggambarkan kedudukan para bangsawan yang masuk menyandarkan sejenak pada sosok kapal yang di klaim sebagai kapal termegah abad ini. Francesco Schetino yang menjabat sebagai kapten kapal berdiri angkuh dengan seragam putih yang dia kenakan, para awak kapal berlalulalang sibuk dengan tugas mereka.

Kapal mulai berlayar, terdengar bunyi deru mesin yang menggema di atas langit Mediterania. Mereka melambaikan tangan perpisahan, penuh dengan senyum kepuasan, kebahagiaan dan kebanggan. Costo Concordia, kapal megah inilah yang akan menjadi awal sekaligus akhir sebuah cerita. Kisah yang baru saja dimulai dan akan diakhiri dengan sekali kedipan mata.

Setengah jam telah berlalu saat Costa Concordia berlayar.

Di sini, ketiga saudara itu duduk termangu bersantap makanan di tengah hamparan laut mediterania. Mereka tidak duduk di ruang dimana gaun wanita terjuntai anggun dan para pria memakai jas mahal rancangan Armany dengan wajah aristocrat mereka, bukan di restoran megah yang saat ini sedang diadakan perkumpulan membosankan para bangsawan. Tetapi mereka berada di deck kapal menikmati hembusan angin laut yang menyisakan sedikit uap air yang membasahi mereka, mereka tersenyum merasakan rambut coklat mereka menggelitik wajah.

"Hyung, nanti malam kau akan menari di tengah para bangsawan itu."Pemuda berambut panjang nan cantik menyenggol pemuda yang masih terpaku pada sebuah bangunan mewah yang terlihat dari balik kaca. Bangunan para bangsawan, bangunan yang akan menjadi latar dimana dia akan menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan menari.

"Ne, Hongki-ah. Untung saja kau tidak salah mengenal orang. Kita beruntung dapat menaiki kapal ini."Pemuda dengan gummy smile-nya menepuk kepala dongsaeng-nya.

"Ya, Hongki tidak salah mengenal Hechul-hyung, dia sosok bangsawan yang menepati janji. Dia memberikan kita tiket geratis menaiki kapal Costa Concordia dan memberikan kita pekerjaan."Pemuda dengan gigi kelinci nan imut merangkul Hongki, mencium pucuk kepala bungsu keluarga Lee itu.

"Ya, setidaknya aku tidak sebodoh Eunhyuk-hyung yang ditipu dan akan dijual oleh gigolo."Hongki tertawa.

"Ya, sudah jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi."Anak kedua keluarga Lee itu langsung memukul pundak dongaseng-nya.

Kedua pemuda itu saling memukul sambil tersenyum membuat sang kakak tertua hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah. Dia sungguh heran memiliki adik yang kelewat hiperaktif. Bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang sangat sulit untuk diukur. Tapi, Sungmin menyayanginya. Meyangangi sosok Lee Eunhyuk dan Lee Hongki.

Kedua pemuda itu masih terus bertingkah sampai sungmin menepuk bahu keduanya hingga mereka menghentikan akivitas mereka. Dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap, dua Lee Hiperaktif itu menatap Hyungnya.

"Ada apa Sungmin-hyung?"Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Nanti malam aku tidak pulang, jangan tunggu aku ne!"

"Aishh, jangan bilang hyung akan menemui bangsawan maniak game itu."Hongki mendesah, mengumpat dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia sangat tidak rela hyung-nya yang sangat lembut itu mendapatkan pemuda semenyebalkan itu. ok, pemuda itu kaya dan sedikit tampan. Namun Hongki dapat merasakan aroma setan yang terkuar dari seringainya, tidak hanya itu, dari matanya saja Hongki tahu kalau penerus Co Cooperation itu seseorang yang pervert. Dan tentu saja Hongki tidak percaya kalau selama beberapa tahun ini mereka bersama Sungmin-hyung belum pernah disentuh oleh pemuda yang lebih muda dari Sungmin-hyung itu.

"Kau sudah tau kan! Kyu sudah memberikan kunci kamarnya padaku,"Sungmin tersenyum.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah siap jika keluarga pemuda itu tahu hubungan kalian. Ingat kau dan pemuda itu sangat jauh berbeda dan dia sudah memiliki seorang tunangan hyung"Eunhyuk menatap hyung-nya.

"Hyukkie, aku tahu kami berbeda dan aku tahu jika kyu sudah memiliki tunangan. Tapi aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku, jika kalian jatuh cinta, kalian akan paham dengan apa yang kualami. Aku mencintai Kyu."

Eunhyuk dan Hongki menerawang, menatap hyung-nya yang sangat yakin dengan ucapannya. Mereka tidak mungkin melarang, hanya bisa mendukung dan berharap jika keputusan yang diambil Sungmin tepat, mereka tidak mau Sungmin terluka karena memang posisi Sungmin yang tidak memungkinkan. Mereka tidak mungkin menyalahkan Sungmin seutuhnya, menjadi simpanan seorang Cho kyuhyun membuat ini semakin sulit.

"Ya, apapun keputusanmu aku akan tetap mendukungmu hyung."akhirnya mereka berucap, memberi sedikit dukungan yang memang diperlukan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, memeluk kedua dongsaengnya. Dia mengelus rambut kedua pemuda itu. mengecup lembut rambut mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang.

XXXX00000XXXX

Malam di tengah lautan berbeda, malam seakan akan menjadi iringan kegelapan yang semakin pekat. Hanya bintang sebagai penghias cakrawala, mengiringi setiap deru laju kapal. Malam di lautan Mediterania, tampak suram meski dihiasi gemerlap kemegahan Costa Concordia.

Pemuda bungsu keluarga lee itu mengeratkan syal yang melilit di leher, mengurangi hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk. Dia bisa saja berdiam diri menikmati hamparan selimut putih di kamar, namun dia tidak ingin sendiri berada di ruangan yang cukup suram itu. dia hanya sendiri, kedua hyung-nya pergi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Eunhyuk-hyung tentu saja bekerja menghibur para bangsawa dengan tariannya yang memukau, hanya tarian tidak lebih. Sementara Sungmin-hyung dipastikan sedang menghabiskan malam bersama bangsawan kaya itu.

Huh…,hanya sendiri.

Berjalan di malam yang Nampak pekat walaupun dihiasi beberapa lampu yang menyala terang menghiasi Costa Concordia. Lantai kayu yang menjadi pijakan berbunyi akibat gesekan sepatu kulit yang dia pakai. Dia sudah berjalan melewati bagian bagian dari kapal, apalagi geladag atau deck kapal bagian dasar yang memang dia tinggali. Dia tahu dia bukanlah dari kelas dua atau kelas pertama, dia hanya seseorang dari keluarga sederhana yang mendapatkan kebaikan hati dari seorang Heechul untuk menaiki kapal Costa Concordia ini.

Pelan, dia pijakan kakinya menuju bagian kapal paling atas. Angin mulai bertiup kencang, menyibakkan helai demi helai rambut panjangnya. Pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana, di atas kapal megah dengan suasana yang seperti ini mengingatkannya pada kisah Titanic. Ya…, dia ingin menikmati hembusan angin di ujung kapal. Menaiki pagar-pagar besi kemudian merentangkan tangannya di atas kapal.

Hongki semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya. Dia sudah tidak sabar merasakan hembusan angin yang menjanjikan masa depan untuknya. Namun tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang menaiki pagar kapal.

'deggg'

Apa pemuda itu ingin bunuh diri?

Berbagai pikiran memasuki pikiran Lee Hongki, Hongki sudah tidak mampu berfikir lagi ketika melihat pemuda itu mulai melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Hongki panik, dia bergetar ketakutan. Namun dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, membiarkannya tenggelam dan mati atau menolongnya kemudian menceramahinya.

Ya…mungkin dia mengambil opsi yang kedua

Dia langsung berlari dan tanpa basa-basi, setelah berada tepat dibelakang pemuda itu dia menarik tubuh pemuda itu hingga mereka terhuyung ke lantai kapal.

'Duggg'

Benturan kepala kedua pemuda itu terdengar. Keras dan membuat pemuda itu merasa gelap untuk sementara waktu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Hongki bertanya dalam keadaan masih berbaring di lantai.

Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada pemuda yang ditolongnya berdiri sambil melonggarkan dasi yang dia kenakan. Hongki dapat melihat jelas wajah pemuda itu, demi Tuhan belum pernah dia melihat wajah searistokrat itu, dengan garis wajah yang nyaris sempurna, hidung mancung dengan tatapan mata yang tajam membuat Hongki terdiam. Rambut merah pemuda itu berkibar, kemeja yang dia pakai terbuka beberapa kancing memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang.

Hongki berdiri mencoba tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini."Pemuda berkepala merah itu membentaknya.

Hongki mengerutkan dahi tidak percaya dengan polah pemuda di depannya.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, aku menghentikanmu melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi."jawab Hongki.

"Maksudmu apa?"Pemuda itu berkacak pinggang.

Hongki semakin tidak mengerti dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Bukankah kau mau bunuh diri?"

Dan beberapa detik berlalu

Hanya ada hembusan angin yang membelai rambut mereka. Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya hembusan nafas yang tertahan akibat apa yang diucapkan pemuda Lee itu. hening menciptakan aroma keadaan yang semakin tidak bisa ditebak.

"Bunuh diri….!"

Dan sosok pemuda berwajah tampan itu menganga tidak percaya setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda yang dianggap gila itu.

"Ya, bukankah kau mau bunuh diri?"ucap Hongki yakin.

"Bunuh diri, untuk apa aku bunuh diri. Aku hanya mengambil kalungku yang tersangkut dan gara-gara kau, kalungku jatuh ke lautaan."Jelas pemuda itu.

Dan seketika Hongki membeku ditempat setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda itu. hanya bisa diam sambil tersenyum dipaksakan untuk mengurangi sedikit ketegangan yang telah melanda dirinya. Jujur saja, Hongki bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Diam, namun tidak mungkin, karena setiap apa yang akan dia ucapkan atau sesuatu yang telah diperbuat pada sosok didepannya akan menentukan nasibnya. Bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal bahkan tidak cukup mengurangi rasa malu yang membuat wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Ka-u tid-ak bu-nuh di-ri?"ucap Hongki gagap.

"Hey ini bukan kisah titanic. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."Pemuda itu mengambil jas hitamnya yang tergeletak di lantai, dia sampirkan jas hitam pada bahunya.

"Mian, aku akan mengganti kalungmu?"Pemuda cantik itu menunduk membayangkan berapa uang yang harus dia keluarkan untuk membayar kebodohannya kali ini. Dan dia sangat yakin jika kalung yang dia hilangkan bukan kalung murahan yang biasa dijual, atau jangan-jangan 'blue ocean' kalung dengan batu permata berwarna biru yang terkenal itu.

Achhhhhh

Ingin rasanya pemuda itu berteriak, namun dia hanya bisa memandang pasrah pada sosok pemuda berhidung indah itu. menanti keajaiban atau kebaikan dari pemuda di depannya.

"Tidak usah,"ucapn itu membuat Hongki tersenyum sejenak, sepertinya pemuda di depannya bukanlah seseorang yang suka menuntut, "Dan lagipula kau tidak mungkin bisa menggantinya."

'Ctaarrr'

Seperti ribuan jarum yang menginjeksi tubuhnya, ucapan pemuda itu benar-benar telah menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya. Seperti sebuah belati yang dia menancap erat di ulu hati. Sebuah ucapan yang telah mengoyak harga diri dan kehormatannya, dia tahu dia bukanlah dari kalangan atas, namun dia masih punya harga diri yang harus dia jaga. Dan Hongki bukanlah orang yang diam ketika ada seseorang yang melakukan hal itu padanya. Pemuda itu kuat, fisik maupun ucapan sanggup meruntuhkan kearogansian orang lain. Sakit hati memang, tapi dia kan membalasnya lebih sakit dari luka yang telah pemuda itu goreskan.

"Cih….,Dasar sombong. Memangnya kau siapa mengataiku seperti itu, kau hanya manusia dengan kelebihan uang, tidak sepantasnya kau menghina yang lainnya. Apakah uangmu akan menjamin kebahagian hidupmu, aku rasa tidak dan dari matamu aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak bahagia dengan hidupmu."teriak Hongki.

"Apa yang kau tahu. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hidupku."

"Aku hanya menebak saja. Dan kalau kau marah seperti itu sepertinya tebakanku memang benar."ucap Hongki sinis.

Merasa ditekan dengan ucapan pemuda gila itu, pemuda tampan itu hanya mendesah. Dia memang sosok yang tidak suka bicara dan malas berdebat dengan orang lain.

"Aishhh, sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat."Pemuda itu berjalan pelan melewati Hongki yang masih menggumal tidak jelas.

Beberapa langkah, pemuda itu melirik ke arah Hongki yang entah mengatakan apa dengan bahasa yang tidak dia ketahui. Pelan, akhirnya pemuda itu akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Ya, mungkin hidupku memang tidak bahagia meskipun aku memiliki semua yang orang lain inginkan. Tetapi, suatu saat nanti kau akan melihat kebahagiaan di mataku. "

000XXX000

Costa Concordia masih berjalan angkuh di tengah lautan. Bridge Concordia atau ruang komando kapal ditempati para navigator yang menggunakan peralatan mereka. Bridge berada di posisi yang mempunyai jarak pandang ke segala arah. Roda kemudi kapal, peralatan navigasi, radar maupun komando ruang mesin ditempatkan di anjungan.

Kemudian deck paling bawah selain ditempati orang-orang biasa, deck dasar diigunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan barang. Mobil-mobil dan limosin berjejer memperlihatkan dari kalangan mana saja bangsawan yang menaiki Costa Concordia.

Di tempat ini, di dalam limosine berwarna perak kedua pemuda itu berada, melampiaskan semua yang telah mereka pendam beberapa hari. Lenguhan dan deru nafas teredam deru ombak, tidak ada yang menghalangi mereka, meski peluh telah mengucur deras membasahi setiap jengkal tubuh mereka. Mereka membiarkan diri mereka membaur menikmati setiap puncak yang mereka dapatkan. Cinta…, ya dengan cinta mereka melakukannya. Meski semuanya memang salah, mereka tidak peduli. Hubungan yang mereka jalani memang sudah salah dan mereka menanggung segala konsekuensi yang telah mereka perbuat.

Mereka berdua kembali menautkan tangan mereka, merasakan perasaan yang benar-benar telah menguasai akal sehat mereka. Berkali-kali terbuai dengan lembah maya yang mereka ciptakan, berbaur dalam deru nafas yang semakin sesak. Tidak ada perasaan lain selain meluapkan perasaan cinta dengan sentuhan dan tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi keduanya, hanya perasaan yang melebur menikmati setiap detik yang terjadi.

Meski mereka dihujat mereka tidak peduli, menyalurkan semerbak cinta yang kembali menuntut unuk mengeksplor semuanya. Dalam dekapan palsu dan sentuhan semu kembali tenggelam menikmati sang terkasih. Lagi, sang dominan menuntut dan mengklaim sang submissive menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Tidak peduli akan goresan noda yang akan terus mengakar dalam tubuhnya.

Lelah…

Tidak akan pernah lelah. Setiap detik berlalu, menit berlalu dan jam berlalu akan menambah perasaan cinta kedua pemuda itu. hanya deru nafas yang tertinggal, menutup mata dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya, menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang memejamkan mata menimati setiap moment yang mereka dapatkan. Menatap betapa cantiknya pemuda di sampingnya, betapa dia mencintai sosok di sampingnya dan melihat betapa sempurna malaikat yang bersandar padanya.

"Minnie…."ucap pemuda itu.

"Ne kyu, ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."pemuda bernama lengkap Cho kyuhyun mencium lembut kepala pemuda cantik itu.

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali."ucap Sungmin sambil mengembangkan senyuman. Pemuda tidak akan bosan mendengar ucapan dari pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu, tidak akan pernah bosan.

"Mianhe, malam ini kita tidak bisa menghabiskan malam di kamar kita. Orang tuaku mengirim gadis itu ke kamarku,"ucap Kyu.

"Tidak apa Kyu, asalkan kita bersama aku tidak masalah. Walaupun kita tidur di tempat ini tidak masalah, justru aku khawatir padamu, kau tidak pernah tidur ditempat yang tidak nyaman."

"Aku berjanji semuanya akan selesai setelah ini."Kyu mempererat pelukannya, meresapi setiap aroma dari pemuda yang dicintainya, "Setelah kapal ini mendarat aku berjanji akan menikahimu, aku akan melepaskan semuanya."

"Kyu…,"

Sungmin hampir saja menumpahkan air matanya, merasakan kebahagian yang melanda dirinya saat ini. Kebahagiaan yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Inilah yang selama ini dia nantikan, dia bermimpi ketika pemuda yang dia cintai mengatakan hal ini, dan sekarang apa yang menjadi mimpinya terjadi.

Ohh Tuhan

Sungmin tidak mampu lagi menatap Kyuhyun, hanya linangan air mata kebahagiaan yang terus mengucur dari kedua mata indahnya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu, menahan rasa malu yang menjalar.

"Aku tahu aku bukanlah pria yang baik sungmin, tapi biarkan aku menikahimu."Kyuhyun kembali berucap.

"Kyu, aku mencintaimu. Aku mau menikah denganmu kyu."dan akhirnya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, mengangguk mantap dengan pilihan yang dia ambil.

000XXX000

Suara dentuman music mengalun di atas kapal megah ini, membawa gerakan lincah yang menyatu dengan ruh tariannya. Tidak ada yang sanggup menolaknya, keindahan setiap lekuk gerakan tari bak dewa yang menenggelamkan semuanya ke dalam jurang yang dia buat. Liukan tubuh, pijakan kaki dan gerakan eksotis namun lugas tertera jelas pada sosok pemuda pirang itu. menari adalah jiwanya, hidupnya dan masa depannya. Karena, setiap dia menggerakkan tubuhnya engkau akan melihat keindahan tiada tara, keindahan yang terpusat pada sosok jewel.

Pemuda itu masih menari, meluapkan perasaan bahagia yang menjalar. Menari adalah hidupnya, dia memusatkan segala perasaannya pada gerakan gemulai nan lugas. Dia menyukai setiap apa yang dia rasakan, menyukai setiap dentuman music yang mewakili perasaannya. Bahagia, sedih nan kekecewaan dia tuangkan pada setiap gerakan. Tidak ada yang memungkiri, meskipun seorang Lee Eunhyuk dari kalangan biasa. Namun Sang Jewel tetaplah menjadi seorang perhiasan, perhiasan yang berkilau diantara para bangsawan. Keindahan itu terpusat di tengah panggung yang memukau. Dengan kilauan yang berpendar mengalahkan penari lain, sang Jewel kembali memutar tubuhnya. Dengan kemeja putih yang dia kenakan membuatnya semakin memukau.

Gerakan terakhir yang dia lakukan membuat semua mata menyorot pada pemuda itu. entah itu pria maupun wanita mulai jatuh dalam pesona sang pirang.

Kini music telah berhenti, membuatnya tersenyum puas dengan apa yang telah dilakukan. Berada di bar mewah khusus para bangsawan membuatnya puas, sangat puas. Dengan pelan dia menuruni panggung menuju sebuah meja dengan beberapa minuman yang siap untuk dinikmati, dia melirik beberapa minuman yang ada. Memilih minuman yang tidak mengandung alcohol, namun nihil hanya wine-wine mahal yang tersedia. Mendesah dia memanggil pelayan, mencari sesuatu yang menjadi minuman favoritnya.

"Apa ada susu strawberry disini."Tanya-nya pelan.

"Maaf tidak ada, kau mau wine termahal?"Pemuda itu menawarkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa minum. Terimakasih."

Lee Eunhyuk tersenyum, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia melihat Kim Heechul yang mengacungkan jempol padanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum pada bangsawan satu itu, menundukkan kepala menghormati sosok yang membawanya masuk dan membayarnya sebagai penari di Concordia ini.

Sudah sangat malam, Eunhyuk berencana kembali ke kamarnya ingin merebahkan tubuh yang cukup lelah setelah beberapa jam menari. Baru beberapa langkah, dia merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Dia mengerutkan dahi ketika seorang pemuda kira kira berumur duapuluh lima tahunan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan."Suara berat pemuda itu menyeruak masuk ke indera pendengaran Eunhyuk membuat sang pirang mengerutkan dahi tidak paham.

"Maksud tuan apa?"

"Berapa aku harus membayarmu untuk satu malam."

'Degg'

Eunhyuk membeku di tempat. Dia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah yang mulai timbul tenggelam menguasai hati nurani. Bagaimana tidak marah jika engkau pada posisi pemuda itu? pemuda itu bukanlah sosok yang menjual tubuhnya, dia mempunyai harga diri yang harus dia jaga. Dia mencoba menahannya, tidak ingin membuat keributan di tempat yang bukan tempatnya. Pelan, dia hembuskan nafasnya mengatur nada bicara yang ia lontarkan.

"Maaf tuan salah orang."Katanya mantap.

"Cihhh, jangan munafik. Bukankah kau disini untuk hal itu."pemuda bertitel bangsawan itu semakin menengkeram tangan pemuda itu.

"Maaf tuan, saya peringatkan satu kali lagi anda salah orang dan saya bukan orang seperti yang anda kira. Dan lepaskan tangan anda!"

Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak mungkin lagi tidak bertindak jika bangsawan rendahan itu tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Dia sudah menahan amarahnya, menekan setiap emosi yang menyeruak meminta untuk dibebaskan.

"Aku akan membayarmu lebih jika kau ikut denganku."

"Brengsek!"

Brakkkkkk

Dan dia tidak bisa menahan lagi, tubuh bangsawan itu jatuh menghancurkan meja yang berjejer rapi akibat pukulan Eunhyuk. Puluhan mata langsung terpusat pada kedua sosok itu dan Eunhyuk tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Dengar tuan, sebaiknya anda jaga ucapan anda. Tidak sepantasnya seorang bangsawan seperti anda berbicara seperti itu. selamat malam."

Eunhyuk mempercepat langkah meninggalkan tempat kejadian, dia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan para bangsawan yang menganggap rendah dirinya. Tidak ingin. Memang dia hanya seorang penari, tapi dia bukanlah seseorang yang menjual harga dirinya. Menari adalah sebuah pekerjaan dan Eunhyuk benci ketika image penari selalu dikaitkan dengan penghibur yang menjajakan tubuh mereka.

Dia melangkah membuka pintu bar itu, mencoba berlari ingin menghilangkan kejadian buruk itu dengan basuhan air. Namun, kembali dia merasakan sebuh tangan mencengkeram lengannya.

"Maaf tuan, anda salah orang. Jadi lepaskan tanganku."

Tanpa melihat pemilik tangan, dia berkata dingin. Dia sudah lelah mendapat penghinaan yang cukup besar.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi."

Suara berat itu membuat Eunhyuk membeku. Merasa terhina dengan tindakan pemuda yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Apakah dirinya sehina itu? tapi dia bukanlah lelaki rendahan yang bisa singgah diranjang orang lain, dia masih murni.

Dia merasakan tangan pemuda dibelakangnya menyentuh pinggangnya. Merasa terancam, dia membalikkan tubuhnya siap melayangkan pukulannya.

Namun nihil

Hanya ada bunyi deru ombak yang terdengar, tangan Eunhyuk ditahan oleh tangan yang lebih kuat. Eunhyuk menatap pemuda di depannya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, pemuda di depannya tersenyum dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut.

"Lee-Donghae….!"

"Hyukkie, lama tidak bertemu."

Lee Eunhyuk membeku di tempat. Dia tidak mampu lagi menggerakkan bibirnya untuk sekedar berucap. Terlalu kaku, meski dia sudah mnelan salivanya. Tidak mampu memandang sosok pemuda di depannya, sosok sahabatnya yang kini telah menjelma menjadi sosok yang sangat mengagumkan. Sahabat yang selalu melindunginya kini berada di depannya.

Lee Donghae berada di depannya

Lee Eunhyuk merasakan nafasnya tercekat erat, dia malu dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dia malu mendapati sahabatnya melihatnya dilecehkan seperti ini. Dia ingin pergi menutup wajahnya dengan selimut hingga dia tidak mampu meliihatnya.

"Donghae-ah!aku-"

"Aku merindukanmu."Sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Pemuda itu telah menarik lembut tubuh Hyukkie di pelukannya. Sang actor terkenal itu bahkan tidak mempedulikan posisi mereka yang terlalu berbahaya, "Kau tidak tahu, betapa senanganya aku saat melihatmu malam ini. Aku sudah mencarimu beberapa tahun ini, aku sangat merindukanmu Hyukkie."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Donghae."Dan seorang Lee Eunhyuk membalas pelukan seorang Lee Donghae.

000XXX000

Lee Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa dikompromi lagi, dia merasa lemas bahkan pagi tadi dia memuntahkan sarapannya. Eunhyuk dan Hongki langsung membawanya ke dokter kapal, dan anehnya dokter hanya memberikan beberapa obat dan sebuah alat yang membuat darahnya berdesir.

Disinilah dia berada, di dalam toilet sambil mengeratkan jubah mandi putih yang dia kenakan. Dia menatap alat kecil di tangannya, menunggu hasil yang tertera.

Dan beberapa menit berlalu

Sungmin menutup matanya sambil menghempaskan nafasnya berkali-kali. Dia mulai membuka matanya mencoba menerima setiap apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Dan seketika, pemuda itu membeku ditempat, matanya menerawang kosong tidak mampu lagi mencerna setiap apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dia mulai menangis meluapkan segala perasaan yang membuncah. Bahagia dan ketakutan kini benar-benar menyelimutinya, dia melihat dua tanda merah yang bertengger manis pada alat itu.

Tidak mungkin, apakah ini benar-benar terjadi?

Tapi ini nyata, bahkan Sungmin dengan jelas melihat dua tanda garis itu.

Sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya pemuda itu terisak.

"Ini tidak mungkin, aku hamil."hanya suara parau dan isakan yang terdengar dari dalam toilet kamar. Ketakutan itu semakin menjalar mebuatnya jatuh terduduk lemas di lantai. Dia sangat takut jika dia harus kehilangan sosok Cho kyuhyun, ketakutan ini semakin nyata melebihi ketakutan ketika dia belum mendapatkan benih yang tertanam ditubuhnya. Sungmin menunduk, dia letakkan tangannya di dadanya. Perasaan takut ini semakin besar, menyelimuti kesadaran dan mengoyak harmonisasi ketenangan. Pedih, tidak mampu berfikir jernih, karena semua adalah kesalahan yang mendominasi hubungan tidak jelas ini. Bukan sebuah kebahagiaan yang dia janjikan, hanya harapan kosong yang membutakan panca indera pemuda itu.

Dia takut namun tidak memungkiri perasaan bahagia yang mendera dirinya, bahagia ketika mengetahui di dalam tubuhnya terdapat benih dari pemuda yang dicintainya. Perasaan itu bercampur membelenggu setiap gerakan yang akan dilakukan Lee Sungmin. Pelan, dia berdiri membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Melihat gurat perbedaan yang belum Nampak pada tubuhnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"Suara Hongki mengembalikan kesadaran Sungmin, dia menghembuskan nafas kemudian mengusap air matanya.

"Ne Hongki, hyung baik-baik saja."teriaknya.

"Kau sangat lama hyung, aku juga ingin menggunakan kamar mandi. Heechul-hyung menungguku,"

"Ya, sebentar Hongki-ah,"

Sungmin menatap dirinya di cermin memastikan dirinya tidak nampak aneh dihadapan para dongsaengnya. Dan setelah itu dia melangkah membuka pintu yang akan membuatnya kembali harus berjuang dalam kehidupan nyatanya. Berjuang dengan nyawa seseorang di dalam tubuhnya.

00tbc000

Chapter 1 selesai, fic ini terdiri dari 4 chapter.

Keep or delete

Tolong tinggalkanjejak anda dengan review.


	2. Chapter 2

Title :** Costa Concordia**

Main Cast :

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hongki

Choi Jonghun

Genre : Angst, Romance.

Rating : T-Semi M

Warning : ff ini sebenarnya fanfic lama yang tersimpan di dalam folder, fanfic yang kubuat untuk temanku. Ooc. Boys-boys. Tanpa diedit

**Costa Concordia **

**Chapter 2**

Hongki berjalan memasuki lif yang menghubungkan tiga deck di Concordia ini. Concordia kapal mewah ini benar-benar membuat Lee Hongki terasa dimanjakan. Dengan enam unit mesin diesel wartsila yang memungkinkan Concordia melaju dengan kecepatan 36,3 kilometer per/jam. Tidak hanya itu, kemegahan Concordia tercermin dari 1500 kabin, 505 balkon privat, serta 55 akses langsung ke samsara spa. Tidak cukup dengan kemegahan itu, Concordia memiliki empat kolam renang serta lima Jacuzzi sekaligus. Belum lagi dengan lima unit restoran eksklusif dan tigabelas bar benar-benar lebih dari cukup untu mendiskripsikan kemewahan kapal pesiar asal Italia ini.

Dan Hongki bersyukur, dia menjadi salah satu yang beruntung menaiki kapal semegah ini walaupun harus berada di deck paling dasar.

Dia berjalan melewati bebarapa orang berwajah eropa yang kebanyakan menaiki Concordia. Tinggi, berhidung mancung dan berotot. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna. Hongki semakin tidak percaya diri. Ya tentu saja dia tidak percaya diri, dengan wajah yang dibilang cukup cantik dan tubuh kurang berotot dan bisa dikatakan pendek sama sekali. Tidak manly.

Yahhh…, walaupun menghujat beberapa kalipun. Inilah sosok Lee Hongki.

Dia kembali melangkahkan kaki-nya menuju balkon pribadi milik Kim Heechul. Dan baru beberapa langkah menuju balkon, dia sudah melihat namja cantik berkulit mulus dengan wajah yang agak sangar, Kim Heechul.

"Hongki….."Heechul melambaikan tangan, Hongki dapat melihat kalau Hyung angkatnya itu tidak sendiri, dia mengajak temannya mungkin.

"Heechul-hyung!"

Hongki berlari sambil tersenyum lebar, dia menghambur kepelukan Heechul. Dia sangat menghormati sosok di depannya. Heechul adalah panutannya, meski dia bukanlah kakak kandung Hongki namun Heechul lebih pantas menjadi Hyung-nya dibanding Sungmin dan EUnhyuk. Semua sifat dan penampilan kedua namja itu sama. Cantik namun terkesan sangar. Galak namun sensitive, banyak omong namun terkadang malas untuk bicara.

Apa mungkin semua golongan berdarah AB seperti itu?

"Heechul-hyung, aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi."Hongki menepuk pundak Hyung-nya.

Heechul menjambak rambut Hongki agar pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hongki, kau lama sekali."Heechul mulai bisa bernafas ketika dongsaeng kesayangannya itu melepaskan pelukannya, "Kenalkan ini temanku Choi Jonghun."

Dan beberapa detik berlalu

Ketika pemuda bernama Lee Hongki menatap sempurna pemuda di samping Heechul. Mulutnya seketika menganga lebar. Dia benar-benar merasa nyawanya tercabut begitu saja. Membeku dengan mantra sihir yang seolah-olah mengambil dan mengendalikan seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak mungkin, kenyataan yang terbuka bukanlah sebuah tirai yang bisa ditutup dengan mudahnya, kenyataan itu memaksanya menyelami setiap garis kehidupan yang telah tertulis dengan tinta emas dilembaran kisah Concordia. Lagi, Sang takdir dengan kekuasaannya memaksa dia bertemu dengan pria yang sama.

"Kauuuu."

Kedua pemuda itu seakan terikat mengatakan hal yang sejalan, dengan gerakan tangan menunjuk sang rival mereka beradu. Dengan tatapan mengintimidasi sama-sama mereka keluarkan mencoba menyiutkan nyali sang lawan. Namun nihil, tidak ada yang kalah. Hanya suara decakan Heechul yang menggema di laut Mediterania.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal."Akhirnya suara sang diva menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Dia hanya orang yang melenyapkan kalungku."ucap pemuda berpakaian casual dingin.

"Aku juga tidak mengenalnya hyung, aku hanya melihat seseorang yang sepertinya mau bunuh diri. Jadi aku dorong saja dia, itu sangat menyenangkan. Kalau perlu aku dorong saja dia ke laut."ucap Hongki sekenanya.

"sebenarnya kalian kenapa?"

Heechul hanya membeku melihat kedua sahabatnya mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui, dengan bahasa aneh tingkat tinggi yang membuat otaknya hiperpolarisasi tanpa menghasilkan apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung?"Jawab Hongki.

"Mana penyanyi berbakat yang akan kau kenalkan padaku hyung."pemuda bernama Choi Jonghun itu menatap Heechul sambil melipat kemeja berwarna biru gelap sampai lutut. Dia sandarkan tubuhnya pada balkon kapal menikmati hembusan angin tanpa mempedulikan sosok Hongki yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ini dia penyanyi berbakat itu."Heechul menarik bahu Hongki hingga dia terhuyung di depan tubuh Heechul.

Jonghun menatap tidak percaya pada sosok di depannya. Seperti dipermainkan dan sama sekali tidak ada tampang penyanyi berbakat. Dia memperhatikan penampilan pemuda dari atas sampai bawah, keraguan semakin besar bergelayut pada sosok Choi Jonghun.

"Dia, pemuda miskin ini."

Merasa direndahkan, Hongki menggulung lengan bajunya, menyiapkan ucapan yang memang pantas dia ucapkan, "Ya tuan, aku memang miskin. Tetapi jangan ragukan kemampuan bernyanyiku."

Jonghun menyeringai menampakkan senyuman yang tidak biasa dia keluarkan.

"Begitukah, ayo kita buktikan!"

Heechul yang berada di tengah mereka memicingkan mata, hawa keduanya pekat mengemulsi sisi hitam sang iblis cantik. Merasa biasa saja, hanya saja menonton kedua sahabatnya bertengkar membuat kepala sang diva berdenyut agak kencang. Pusing, lagipula namja bergolongan darah AB itu sedang tidak selera untuk melihat pertengkaran, ikut dalam pertengkaran apalagi melerai keduanya. Terlalu memuakkan.

Dengan gaya elegan nan sangar, sang diva menepuk pundak kedua dongsaeng-nya.

"Maaf aku ada urusan lain, aku tinggal kalian berdua ne!"

Keduanya mematung mendengar ucapan Kim Heechul. Dengan santai Heechul melenggang meninggalkan keduanya, pergi dari balkon pribadinya.

Keduanya diam, saling memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kaku, hanya suara desahan nafas yang terdengar. Terkurung dalam suasana yang tidak nyaman dan dengan orang yang tidak diharapkan membuat keadaan semakin kaku.

"sudahlah, ayo ke tempat music."Jonghun berjalan mendahului pemuda yang masih berdiri kaku.

Keduanya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ada di sudut kapal, ruangan itu berbentuk limas dengan kaca sebagai dindingnya. Indah dengan cahayan matahari yang memantul member efek warna yang memukau di antara kaca itu. mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ada grand piano, biola, gitar, drum dan alat music lainnya tergeletak rapi diatara ruangan dengan aksen putih jernih itu. semuanya serba putih bahkan tirai penutup ruangan berwarna putih dengan renda-renda yang terjuntai indah. Sengaja, sang desainer kapal menaruh bunga mawar putih di pojok ruangan melengkapi tema white yang disusun berdiri melangkahkan kakinya menuju grand piano putih yang berdiri gagah diantara alat-alat musik lain. Jonghun dapat mendengar Hongki berjalan di belakangnya. Jonghun menekan pelan beberapa tuts menimbulkan nada mengalun. Jonghun memulai menggerakkan tangannya di atas tuts piano, memainkan sedikit jarinya pemanasan. Sebuah melodi merdu hasil sentuhannya membuat Hongki terbawa arus permainannya, pelan namun tepat terarah di hati. Alunan itu mengisi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Permainan jemari Jonghun bak sebuah aliran angin yang berhembus semilir dan menggelitik hati pendengarnya.

"Apa yang harus aku nyanyikan?"Tanya pemuda itu.

"Terserah,hanya beberapa bait lagu saja. Tunjukkan apakah Heechul-hyung benar-benar memilih orang yang tepat dan jangan kecewakan Heechul-hyung."

"My Heart Will Go On."

"Baiklah, mulailah."

Hongki mulai bernyanyi. Lagu milik Celine Dion mengalun dikemas suara serak milik Hongki. Berbeda namun memiliki karakter yang unik. Lagu ini dipadu permainan jemari indah Jonghun.

My Heart Will Go On

Apakah kalian masih ingat lagu ini?

Lagu tahun 1997 yang menjadi theme song film terlaris sekaligus mencekam sepanjang sejarah, Titanic. Kapal yang tenggelam hampir satu abad yang lalu dan menjadi tragedi paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah perkapalan.

Dan semoga lagu ini tidak akan menjadi theme song kejadian nyata tenggelamnya kapal untuk kedua kalinya.

Lagu ini masih mengalun

Jonghun memejamkan mata menikmati suara yang memukau itu. suara ini benar-benar membuatnya addict, ingin selalu mendengar. Khas mempunyai warna suara yang belum pernah dia dengan sebelumnya, dengan tone yang kuat dan expressiveness yang luar biasa.

Pelan Jonghun membuka matanya masih memainkan denting piano, menatap pemuda yang masih menyanyikan lagu itu.

Dan setelah itu, Jonghun kembali terpukau. Mata pemuda itu seakan ikut bernyanyi, mengeluarkan segala emosi yang terkuar membaca setiap lirik lagu dengan ekspresinya. Begitu hidup, begitu indah dan begitu cantik.

Jonghun tidak sadar, dia menyunggigkan senyum tulus.

Dia menyadari pemuda itulah yang dia cari selama ini. Sempurna.

Dan lagu selesai, Jonghun berhenti memainkan piano. Hongki menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Lumayan, setidaknya kau memiliki warna suara yang memukau. Setelah kapal ini mendarat, ikutlah dalam konser piano tunggalku. Dan aku akan mengorbitkanmu dan memberi lagu."ucap Jonghun .

Hongki melotot seraya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Mwooo, yang benar."dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, dia memukul pipinya memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Ne, siapa namamu tadi?"Jonghun tersenyum dengan tingkah pemuda di depannya.

"Lee Hongki. Terimakasih master, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Aku harap begitu."

000XXX000

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan melewati beberapa penumpang yang sedang menghabiskan waktu melihat hamparan gelombang lautan dibalik pagar kapal. Pemuda bernama Lee Donghae menggenggam tangan pemuda di sampingnya membimbing pemuda itu menaiki deck paling atas yang sepi. Keduanya bersandar pada terali besi sambil menikmati hembusan angin laut di Concordia, lama tidak bertemu tidak membuat hubungan mereka canggung, mereka tersenyum dan menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang membuncah yang telah melumpuhkan sosok artis ternama bernama Lee Donghae selama satu tahun ini

Lee Eunhyuk

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu, keberadaannya tidak mungkin bisa di abaikan begitu saja, pemuda imut dengan rambut pirang halus. Tidak pintar bahkan cenderung bodoh dan gampang sekali ditipu. Tidak tinggi namun juga tidak pendek. imut dengan gummy smile yang itulah, sosok bodoh yang menjadi cinta pertama Lee Donghae hingga sekarang ini, tidak ada yang mampu menggantikannya.

Kedua pemuda itu masih bersandar, laut Mediterania menjadi latar yang memukau dengan Concordia sebagai panggungnya.

"Hyukkie…,"Donghae mulai bicara.

"Ada apa fishie."Eunhyuk tersenyum menunjukkan senyuman andalannya pada pemuda itu.

"Kau semakin mirip monyet saja."

"Sialannn!"Eunhyuk melayangkan pukulan pada pemuda disampingnya. Donghae terkikik geli menahan ekspresi pemuda yang itu, memautkan bibirnya sammbil memukul lengannya.

"Sudah, aku hanya bercanda."Donghae tertawa.

Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya membenci tingkah pemuda di depannya, dengan tidak sopan pemuda bernama Lee Donghae itu menertawakannya.

Donghae tersenyum mengacak-ngacak rambut pemuda pirang disampingnya

.

Keduanya terdiam memandang awan berbentuk kapas yang mendiami langit, berfikir harus memulai dari mana. Donghae melirik sejenak ke arah Eunhyuk, perasaan gugup merayap disekujur tubuhnya. Tidak pernah tidak, ketika bersama pemuda itu selalu ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di perutnya, membuat nafasnya tercekat, merona dengan debaran jantung yang menggila.

Selalu begitu…

Meski dia telah menahannya, tidak akan pernah bisa. Perasaan itu begitu besar membuatnya tidak mampu jika terus begini. Dia ingin lebih, tidak hanya saling memandang. Dia ingin menyalurkan perasaannya melalalui sentuhan kecil, kecupan lembut dan pelukan hangat.

Tapi…, tidak segampang itu.

Dia mencoba memulainya, mencoba mencari simpul yang rumit untuk memulai semuanya.

"Hyukkie,"Suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi."ucap Eunhyuk ketus.

"kau masih ingat ciuman pertama kita."

Ucapan Donghae sukses membuat pemuda itu terdiam, menghela nafas mengurangi rasa gugup dan perasaan malu yang hinggap. Meski melakukan hal itu, tetap saja sekujur tubuh bergetar akibat memikirkan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Perlu beberapa waktu lamanya, sebelum akhirnya pemuda dapat menguasai diri. Ledakan emosi dan keterkejutanya perlahan menurun digantikan dengan senyuman yang tersungging di wajah seorang Lee EUnhyuk. Untuk beberapa saat, pandangan masih menerawang dan duduk diam hanya sekadar menikmati keheningan yang terjadi akibat ucapan Donghae.

"Donghae, itu hanya kecelakaan. Tidak usah diungkit lagi, mian aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."Eunhyuk angkat bicara, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku menikmatinya."ucap Donghae dengan nada serius.

"Donghae."

Eunhyuk terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu. dia tidak mengerti, terlalu sulit untuk dicerna, dia tidak ingin bermimpi terlalu jauh mendapatkan perhatian lebih seorang Lee Donghae. Perlahan, Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk menggenggamnya erat membuat sang empunya tertegun. Sinar matanya lembut, memancarkan sesuatu yang sanggup melemahkan sosok pirang itu.

"Aku sangat bodoh, tidak mengucapkan apa yang harus aku katakana padamu pada malam kelulusan. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku untuk kedua kalinya."Donghae menekan setiap ucapan yang dia keluarkan.

"Maksudmu apa Hae?"Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya.

Donghae memejamkan mata, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat, membuang jauh-jauh perasaan takut yang mencekam. Mengungkapkan setiap detail perasaan yang selama ini terpendam. Membuka semuanya, tak ada lagi keraguan. Meski semua tidak sesuai harapan Donghae terima, tidak mungkin selamanya diam membisu sebagai sosok pengecut.

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk mendekat, meraih wajah pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka saling bertatapan lama.

"Lee Eunhyuk, aku mencintaimu."

Dan akhirnya ucapan itu keluar dari Lee Donghae setelah sepuluhtahun.

Pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dengan tatapannya saja siapapun akan tahu perasaan kedua pemuda itu.

"Donghae…, aku."

"Kau tidak usah menjawabnya sekarang. Datanglah ke deck kapal atas nanti malam, aku menunggumu my princess."

"Hae."

000XXX000

Apakah kalian pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya?

Perasaan ini benar-benar membuat pemuda pirang itu terus melengkungkan senyum menawannya, merasakan perasaan hangat yang timbul. Dia tidak mampu berbuat apapun, hanya tersenyum dengan semburat merah yang menjalar di pipi.

Sudah beberapa jam lamanya sejak EUnhyuk mendapatkan pernyataan cinta Donghae, pernyataan yang tidak biasa dari namja luar biasa, pernyataan yang sudah dia nantikan beberapa tahun lamanya. Dimata Hyukjae, Donghae adalah sosok yang sanggup merampas hatinya, menjadi belahan jiwanya meski tak ada ucapan resmi dari keduanya. Kini semuanya berbeda, sang terkasih sudah resmi menyatakan cinta padanya, dengan garis senyuman yang menawan dia meminta padanya.

Kedua mata Lee Eunhyuk terpejam, merasakan kembali detakan jantung yang kembali menyerangnya. Kedua mata itu kembali terbuka ketika sadar bahwa gerakan jam terlalu cepat memutar waktu. Dari tadi, dia hanya berguling di hamparan seprei sambil memeluk boneka monyet-nya.

"Aku harus memakai pakaian apa?"Pemuda itu beranjak, tangannya sibuk memilih pakaian yang tergantung di almari, Kedua saudaranya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

Hongki berkali-kali menyenggol lengan Sungmin menggerutu tidak senang dengan sikap idiot yang dipancarkan hyung-nya.

"Aku harus berpakaian seperti apa, hyung apa yang harus aku pakai."Eunhyuk menggerutu. Kemeja biru dia lempar, kaos v-neck yang memperlihatkan dada putihnya dia abaikan.

"Aishhh, kau ini. Seperti kencan pertama saja."Sungmin membantu Eunhyuk memilih pakaian-pakaian di dalam lemari.

"Aku benar-benar gugup untuk malam ini."Eunhyuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan setumpuk pakaian di tangannya.

"Hyung aku yakin Eunhyuk-hyung tidak perawan lagi setelah malam ini."Celetuk Hongki.

"Kyaaa, aku tidak siap."Eunhyuk menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, semburat merah menjalar di pipi setelah mendengar ucapan Hongki.

Pikirannya sudah berimajinasi dengan liar.

Bagaimana sentuhan Donghae, ciuman yang melekat lembut di bibirnya dan bagaimana Donghae memiliki dia seutuhnya.

"Kyaaaaa."Lagi Eunhyuk berteriak.

"Hongki, jangan goda hyung-mu seperti itu."

"Aku tidak percaya Eunhyuk-hyung tidak siap, bukankah dia sering sekali membaca majalah xxx. Seharusnya dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."Cibir Hongki.

"Hongki, jangan berbicara lagi."Sungmin memukul kepala Dongsaengnya setelah melihat wajah kemerahan Eunhyuk.

'tok tok'

Mereka terperanjat saling memandang ketika ketukan pintu itu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Dengan langkah gontai Eunhyuk menyeret kaki mungilnya menuju ambang pintu. Pelan, dia meraih gagang pintu membuka pintu kamar. Seorang pemuda berdiri di depan kamarnya, bukan pemuda namun lelaki empatpuluhan dengan stelan jas dan sebuah kartu di tangannya.

"Ada titipan untuk Tuan Lee Eunhyuk."Pria itu berbicara.

"Ya, saya sendiri."

Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam kepada Eunhyuk, setelah itu dia undur diri meninggalkan sosok Hyukkie yang memandang kartu itu. dia menutup pintu kemudian duduk sambil membacanya.

Kata demi kata terangkai membuat pipi pemuda itu terangkat merah, dia menahan nafas serta menggigit bibir bawah. Perasaan gugup hinggap menyumbat benaknya, menginveksi nadinya membuat dia tidak mampu sekedar untuk bernafas bebas.

"Hyung, apa isi note-nya."Hongki tersenyum jail.

Eunhyuk tertegun, dia tidak mampu mengucapkan apa yang tertulis kepada hyung dan dongsaengnya. Terlalu malu. Sebentar, dia melirik Hongki yang sudah menampakkan wajah menuntutnya. Sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum menanti ucapan yang keluar darinya.

"Dia mengubah tempat makan malamnya, aku harus bagaimana, dia mengundangku ke kamarnya."

"Benarkan, siap-siap saja hyung."Hongki mengangguk mantap.

"Hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Hati itu terbenam dalam ketakutan serta harapan, raganya masih terpaku pada pikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Terdiam, enggan bergerak dalam angan-angan yang semakin melayang. Dalam hati sebenarnya harapan itu muncul bersama dengan ketakutan yang menghantui, namun perasaan bimbang yang mendera menghapus perasaan lain yang hadir. Menggigit bibir bawah, menarik ujung kemeja Sungmin seorang Eunhyuk sekarang. Wajahnya tidak bisa dikatakan pucat maupun cerah, hanya pipinya saja yang merah dengan bola mata yang memancarkan kegugupan.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada sosok Dongsaengnya, dalam benaknya dia menolak jika dongsaeng-nya melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, namun disisi lain kebahagiaan menyergap ketika sang adik mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dia inginkan.

"Tenanglah, turuti apa kata hatimu hyuk. Jika kau percaya pada donghae lakukanlah, tapi jika tidak jangan pernah menyerahkan dirimu dengan orang yang tidak engkau percayai. Arasso!"ucap Sungmin lembut.

"Ne hyung,"

0000XXX000

Waktu berputar dengan cepat, menghempaskan keraguan yang muncul, menguatkan setiap tekad yang terbentuk dan membuka setiap rahasia yang terpendam. Waktu juga yang membuat segalanya berubah, dalam kesendirian maupun kebersamaan. Dalam buaian cinta maupun buaian penderitaan. Dalam kebimbangan maupun dalam keresahan yang hinggap.

Sungmin terdiam begitu saja, pikirannya terbelenggu atas apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dia kini bukanlah sungmin yang dulu, tidak sendiri. dia takut pemuda yang ada disampingnya tidak menerimanya. Dia sangat takut. Dia tidak normal. Dia seorang namja yang kini terdapat kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya, sebagian dari Kyuhyun telah bercampur dengan dirinya.

Apakah Kyuhyun akan menerimanya?

"Kenapa kau diam."suara Kyuhyun di telinganya membuat Sungmin kembali, dia menatap Kyuhyun kemudian menggeleng pelan. Kyuhyun meraih tubuh sungmin memeluknya kemudian tangannya mulai menari memberikan sentuhan sihir pada sang submissive. Diam tidak bergeming, segalanya terjadi tidak masuk akal, membuatnya terpaku namun mengikuti sang dominan menuju tempat mereka. Sungmin tersadar ketika mereka akan memulai, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari sekedar memadu cinta.

"Kyu…., aku ingin bicara padamu kyu."Sungmin mencengkeram kemeja Kyuhyun, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"Bicaralah, aku akan mendengar."seakan tidak peduli, Kyuhyun kembali meraih tubuh sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, ujung jari jemarinya menyapu kemeja yang dipakai Sungmin.

"Kyu lepaskan, aku serius."Ucap Sungmin keras.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia duduk di atas ranjang sambil menghela nafas lelah, dia menatap kembali kekasihnya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada sosok Sungmin. Tidak biasanya Sungmin membentak atau menolaknya.

"Ada apa Minnie, kau membuatku khawatir."Kyuhyun merapikan kemeja yang dia pakai.

"Kyu, apakah kau menyukai anak-anak?"Tanya Sungmin.

"Apa maksudku?"Kyu bertanya dengan nada serius. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai anak-anak, sungguh pertanyaan konyol.

"Jawab saja aku mohon!"Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak paham. Dia menatap menyelidik mencari sesuatu yang ditutupi Sungmin, tidak biasanya Sungmin bertingkah seperti ini. Dia tidak akan bertingkah gegabah dan dia yakin Sungmin menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dia tidak akan mengatakan jika dia tidak menyukai anak-anak, mungkin saja itu akan menyakiti Sungmin-nya.

"Ada apa denganmu, bicaralah dengan jelas!"Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin, menatap pancaran mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca itu. Sungguh Kyu tidak mampu melihat mata itu meneteskan sedikitpun cairan bening bernama air mata. Tidak ingin. Dia menghapus air mata yang turun dari manik indah Sungmin dengan kecupannya,"Bicaralah Min, aku akan selalu ada disisimu."

"Kyu…, aku hamil."

Mata itu membulat sempurna ketika ucapan keluar dari mulut sang kekasih. Perasaan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan muncul mendominasi dirinya, tidak pernah dia rasakan. Dalam angan-angan yang sudah terbentang menjangkau akal sehat. Terpaku akan bayangan masa depan panjang dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Tahukah kalian Cho Kyuhyun sangat membenci anak kecil.

Tapi.., ini berbeda. Tidak benci bahkan tanpa sadar seulas senyum tulus mengembang dalam sosok Cho Kyuhyun. Perasaan bangga dan bahagia merayap dalam dirinya, sirna segala kebencian akan malaikat kecil yang selalu menghantuinya.

"Minnie…, kau mengandung anakku."Dengan suara lirih dia bertanya pada sang kekasih berharap ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi yang dialami.

"Ne kyu."jawab sungmin.

Dengan tangan hangatnya, tubuh sungmin dia rengkuh ke dalam pelukan hangat. Menyalurkan segenap perasaan bahagia yang terpatri di sudut hatinya. Mereka menghambur dengan kebahagiaan yang membalut. Sempurna…, hidup mereka terlihat sempurna sekarang. Tidak ada lagi ketakutan akan penolakan, tidak ada kebencian akan makhluk mungil yang tertanam di dalam tubuh sungmin, semuanya sirna menyisakan masa depan yang ingin mereka genggam, masa depan bernama kebahagiaaan.

"Terimaksih Minnie, aku mencintaimu."Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin.

Braakkkk

Pintu kamar kyu terbuka sempurna menghentikan aktifitas keduanya. Kyuhyun mendelik sempurna dan wajah ketakutan terpancar di wajah Sungmin.

Dan seseorang yang tidak pernah mereka harapkan muncul dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Cho Kyuhyun, berani beraninya kau!"

000XXX000

Pemuda bernama Lee Eunhyuk benar-benar merasakan gugup berkepanjangan. Berkali-kali dia meremas kemeja putih yang dia kenakan. Rambut pirang yang sudah dia tata rapi ia acak-acak, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'beberapa langkah lagi menuju kamar Donghae'

Nafasnya sudah tertahan ketika melihat nomor kamar yang tertulis di surat berwarna hitam itu. ragu dia meraih gagang pintu, membuka pelan menimbulkan decitan pelan yang singgah di telinganya. Dan dia masuk seraya menutup pintu.

Gugup, nafasnya bahkan tidak teratur.

Gelap…..

Ketika pemuda itu membuka kamar itu, tidak ada cahaya lampu yang menerangi, hanya sedikit cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah kaca. Pelan dia berjalan, mencoba mengatur nafas yang sudah hampir tercekat . Semakin dekat langkahnya, semakin detak jantungnya berirama. Hyukkie tidak bisa berfikir sekarang, membiarkan apa yang terjadi nanti mengalir begitu saja. Entahlah ini terlalu sulit, ini sama saja membuat dirimu jatuh ke dalam sebuah perasaan yang tidak menentu.

Dia mengatur nafasnya, berharap rasa gugup musnah ditelan dinginnya sang malam. Berharap bahwa setiap apa yang dia lakukan berjalan sesuai harapannya. Biarlah, dia biarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Hanya pasrah dan mengikuti setiap apa yang akan terjadi. Langkah semakin pelan, membuat suara tapak kaki akibat gesekan sepatu dengan lantai.

"Donghae-ah, kenapa kau mematikan lampu. Ini aku Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk terdiam ketika dia sama sekali tidak mampu melihat sekeliling. Terlalu gelap. Dia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya, membayangkan pemuda yang dicintainya itu memeluk pinggangnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinga.

"Hae,"Eunhyuk memanggil Donghae.

Tidak ada jawaban dan Eunhyuk merasakan sebuah tangan kuat memeluk pinggangnya, possessive. Semakin lama, tangan itu mulai menyelusuri tubuhnya, dengan nakal mulai membuka kemeja yang Eunhyuk pake.

"Lepaskan Hae."Eunhyuk menolak. Namun pemuda itu tidak memindahinya, semakin mengeksplor tubuh pemuda mungil itu.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Eunhyuk mendorong pemuda itu.

"Kau datang juga Lee Eunhyuk, aku sudah menantikannya."

Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna

Suara ini…..

Suara ini bukan suara Donghae

Gemetar…

belum sempat pemuda itu mencerna, tubuh Eunhyuk terbanting keras di atas ranjang berukuran besar.

00tbc00

Chapter 2 update. Gomawo semua yang sudah komen.

Arit291: saya sangat tersanjung, terimakasih sudah menyukai tulisanku. Ne, aku masih kuliah. Salam kenal Arit. Kita sama-sama belajar, semoga tulisan kita semakin berkembang. Saling mengkritisi masing-masing dan semoga Arit291 semakin berkarya dan menjadikan tulisan menjadi suatu seni yang indah.

Yuera kichito Akihime : gomawo sudah suka ceritaku. Happy ending? Uhmmmm, masih dirahasiakan. Gomawo.

yukiLOVESUGMIN : gomawo sudah suka ceritaku. Menjawab soal couple FT Island? Haha, yosh bahkan saya merupakan author JongKi jaman dahulu sebelum Couple itu terkenal dan Fanfic yaoi pertama saya adalah JongKi couple. Bicara soal real dan tidak tergantung yang lihat, kalau shipper jelas bilang kalau JongKi itu real sama dengan Kyumin maupun Eunhae. Kalau JongKiBin itu mirip Eunsihae tapi bedanya kalau Wonbin menurut para Shipper JongKi merupakan pihak ketiga hubungan mereka. Salam kenal Yuki.

PumpkinChoi dan siapa: Pokoknya mereka punya tiga cinta yang berbeda. Cuma Sungmin yang m-preg. Gomawo sudah baca.

Myblackfairy : Ne, nanti kapal ini akan tenggelam. Mereka punya nasib sendiri-sendiri. Gomawo sudah membaca.

Terimakasih buat Kyumineunhae, kyukyu, Parkminrin, Fujita Hoshiko, Lee Jae En, Ming, Hyeri, Cho Hyun Jin, Ryu.

Fic ini terdiri dari 4 chapter, chapter tiga dan empat Costa Concordia akan mulai tenggelam.

Gomawo semuanya. Aku sangat menyukai menulis dan semoga kalian menyukai coretan yang jauh dari kata bagus ini.

Jika kalian berkenan, tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review.

Salam hangat –ChoLeeLee-


	3. Chapter 3

Title :** Costa Concordia**

Main Cast :

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hongki

Choi Jonghun

Genre : Angst, Romance.

Rating : T-Semi M

Warning : ff ini sebenarnya fanfic lama yang tersimpan di dalam folder, fanfic yang kubuat untuk temanku. Fanfic yang terinspirasi tenggelamnya kapal Costa Concordia. Ooc. Boys-boys. Tanpa diedit

**Costa Concordia **

**Chapter 3**

"Cho Kyuhyun berani-beraninya kau!"

Dan sosok di depannya membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar membeku. Berdiri dengan tubuh yang dia kuatkan. Sungmin yang melihat kenyataan di depannya menunduk, menghindari apa yang dia lihat. Semua mendadak menjadi jelas. Semuanya pasti akan terbongkar, membuat hubungan mereka akan semakin rumit. Kini ia benar-benar berada dalam situasi yang tidak dia inginkan, dia ingin menyelesaikan ini semua namun sepertinya tidak bisa. Dia hanya bisa bersandar pada sosok Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini Cho Kyuhyun?"Pria berjas berumur empapuluh tahunan menatap tajam pada putra semata wayang-nya. Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, mereka sama. Kearogansian, kesombongan dan kekuasaan jelas menjadi image keluarga Cho. Dia menatap balik ayahnya, tidak takut sama sekali.

"Appa!"

"Jadi selama ini kau seperti ini, bersama pemuda miskin ini." Teriak Tuan Cho.

Sungmin mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyun, mencoba memberi dukungan lewat sentuhan ringannya, mencoba meredam emosi kekasih dengan tangannya. Meski dia merasa terhina dengan ucapan Tuan Cho, tapi dia diam, menghormati sang ayah dari pemuda yang dia cintai.

Kyuhyun yang paham akan isyarat Sungmin menatap Sungmin memberi kepastian jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku mencintainya."Kyuhyun berkata mantap.

"Cih, apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta. tinggalkan dia!"Sang ayah semakin marah dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak appa, bagaimanapun aku mencintai Sungmin. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya."

Dan penegasan dari Cho Kyuhyun membuat tuan Cho bergetar, matanya merah bahkan dia sudah tidak mampu lagi bergerak . Dia marah, ya marah! Bagaimana tidak marah jika anak satu-satunya dan penerus satu satunya semua yang dimiliki menolak dan mengabaikan perintahnya. Bahkan Tuan Cho yakin bahwa anakna sanggup bertindak lebih.

"Tinggalkan dia atau kau bukan anakku lagi."

"Mian, tapi ini keputusanku. Aku akan melepas semuanya dan hidup bersama seseorang yang aku cintai."

"Cho Kyuhyun."

000XXX000

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah jam tangan, memutar-mutar mawar merah yang telah dia siapkan untuk makan malam ini, makan malam romantic di deck bagian paling atas dengan suara biola yang telah disiapkan, tidak ketinggalan lilin-lilin di atas meja dengan susu strawberry sebagai pelengkapnya. Jam setengah delapan, bahkan Hyukkie sudah terlambat setengah jam. Dia mencoba menghilangkan perasaan khawatir yang menggerogoti benaknya.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Bagaimana keadaannya? Mengapa dia juga datang ? apakah dia menolak pernyataan cinta-nya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu semakin meenggerogotinya, memaksa-nya untuk segera menuntaskan apa yang seharusnya memang dilakukan. Pemuda itu menyambar jas yang tersampir di kursi, memakainya kemudian bergegas menuju tempat dimana sang terkasih berada. Dia tidak sabar kalau harus menunggu selama ini, dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dari siang dan tidak ingin acara ini gagal.

Berlari dia menuruni tangga menuju deck paling bawah.

Hatinya semakin mencelos, detak jantungnya benar-benar sudah tidak mampu dikendalikan lagi. sangat menyadari jika dirinya sudah tenggelam terlalu jauh, sudah terperangkap dalam sosok pemuda pirang bernama Lee Hyukjae. Sekian lama dia merasakann perasaan ini bahkan dia sudah mendoktrin dirinya tidak akan menikahi seseorang jika orang itu bukan Eunhyuk. Perasaan itu semakin dalam, sudah lama dan semakin membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir lebih jernih.

Beberapa anak tangga sudah ia lewati dan kini pemuda itu berada tepat di depan kamar sang kekasih.

"Hyukkie."

Donghae memecet bel berkali-kali. Beberapa lama hingga pintu terbuka semua menampakkan sosok Lee Hongki yang menatap Donghae bingung.

"Donghae-hyung,"Hongki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dimana Hyukkie,"Donghae langsung bertanya.

"Bukankah dia berkencan denganmu, dia sudah berangkat kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu."Jawab Hongki.

Donghae membeku, perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba saja masuk menyelimuti hatinya.

" aku sudah menunggunya di deck atas tapi dia belum datang."ucap Donghae gugup. Belum pernah dia merasakan kegugupan yang nyata, kegugupan yang membuatnya hampir tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya, seperti tercekat diikat oleh rantai yang tidak tampak.

"Bukankah kau mengubah tempat janjian kalian."Hongki bersuara membuat pemuda berkepala dua itu memicingkan matanya bingung.

"Maksudmu apa?"Akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Bukankah kau menunggu Eunhyukkie hyung di kamarmu."Hongki bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Mwoo, bagaimanamungkin. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya."Donghae menatap Hongki gusar, pikirannya sudah kacau.

Hongki yang juga merasakan kekhawatiran yang menyergap dirinya menggigit bibirnya. Dia mengingat note berwarna hitam yang dikirim untuk hyung-nya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Pelan Hongki mengambil note itu dimeja, tergesa-gesa dia serahkan note itu pada Donghae. Pelan kata demi kata Donghae baca. Jantungnya serasa berhenti detik itu juga, kepalanya seakan dipukul oleh gendam dan nafasnya kebali tercekat saat itu juga. Gemetar dia menutup note itu. jiwanya seakan akan hilang, gugup dan melayang entah kemana.

"Tidak mungkin, ini bukan nomor kamarku dan aku tidak pernah menulis note ini."

"Mwoooo, Eunyukkie-hyung bagaimana."Hongki menatap Donghae khawatir.

"Aku harus mencarinya dan Hyukkie pasti menuju kamar itu."

"Hyung, aku ikut."Hongki berkata.

"Tidak usah kau disini saja. Aku yang akan mencarinya."Donghae tersenyum lemah pada Hongki.

"Ne Hyung, tolong cari Hyung-ku."

Donghae mengangguk, dia bergegas menuju lantai dimana terkasihnya berada.

000XXX000

Costo Concordia masih berjalan angkuh di tengah lautan. Bridge Concordia atau ruang komando kapal ditempati para navigator yang menggunakan peralatan mereka. Bridge berada di posisi yang mempunyai jarak pandang ke segala arah. Roda kemudi kapal, peralatan navigasi, radar maupun komando ruang mesin ditempatkan di anjungan.

Para awak kapal Concordia masih menjalankan mesin dengan tenang. Mereka baru saja mendapat peringatan adanya karang di Tuscsan dekat pulau giglio dalam jalur Concordia. Namun Francesco Schetino, selaku kapten kapal tidak memindahinya, kapten yang dilantik beberapa tahun lalu malah menedekat untuk menyapa koleganya yang berada di dataran tersebut.

Dan malapetaka mulai terjadi

Sang awak kapal melihat karang besar tepat di lintasan Concordia. Awak kapal membunyikan lonceng tiga kali dan deck awak kapal berteriak.

"Karang tepat di depan kita!"

Opsir pertama langsung mengarahkan kemudi ke sisi kiri dengan mengurangi kecepatan, kemudian dia memundurkan mesin kapal. Namun naas, tabrakan tidak bisa terelakkan lagi dan karang yang keras bergesekkan dengan bagian lambung kiri dan merobek lantai dasar kapal Concordia. Paku baja patah akibat kerasnya karang.

Di sisi lain para bangsawan yang baru saja menikmati makan malam mereka tiba-tiba mendengar suara dentuman yang sangat keras, sangat keras membuat mereka hanya saling berpandangan. Kemudian disusul dengan guncangan hebat yang membuat sisa-sisa makanan yang belum dibereskan terjatuh dari meja.

"Ada apa ini?"

0000XXX000

Lima menit sebelumnya, ketika malam mulai merajuk menggantiakan sinar surya. Malam terlihat terang dengan suhu yang turun beberapa derajat, pemuda berambut merah bernama Choi Jonghun masuk ke dalam lift kemudian menekan angka satu. Dia bimbang apakah dia harus ke tempat seperti itu? ke tempat yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, di tempat orang-orang tanpa nama dan tanpa kemewahan.

Tapi, dia ingin menemui pemuda itu.

Entahlah ada sesuatu yang menarik yang membuat seorang Choi Jonghun, bangsawan sekaligus pianis terkenal sangat tertarik pada sosok yang dua hari ini mengganggu hidupnya. Ok.., Lee Hongki mempunyai suara emas yang menakjubkan dan wajah itu-cantik.

Jonghun memang sudah gila

Dia bahkan sudah menekan perasaan itu, mencoba menganalisis apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang salah dalam ketertarikan yang terpatri pada seseorang. Seperti sebuah aransemen music dan nada-nada yang selalu membuatnya lemah dan addict.

Pintu lift terbuka lebar, menampakkan sisi lain yang jauh dari kehidupan pemuda itu. pemuda yang ditimang dengan uang dan permata itu berjalan menimbulkan suara gesekan kayu dengan sepatu kulitnya. Dia melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di kelas paling rendah ini. Merasa jijik-tidak. Entahlah, semua arogansi sang merah hilang diterpa kekuatan pemuda yang telah membuatnya tertarik.

Dia sudah berada di depan kamar pemuda itu. untung saja Heechul sudah memberikan nomor kamar pemuda bernama Lee Hongki, tentu saja seorang Kim Heechul tidak akan menghilangkan kesempatan emas untuk menggoda dirinya. Pelan dia menekan bel.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Suara Lee Hongki terdengar jelas memasuki indera pendengarannya.

Dia merasa gugup namun dia mencoba menutupi dengan topeng yang dia kenakan. Beberapa detik, pintu kayu dengan ukiran Hibiscus itu terbuka pelan menampakkan sosok cantik dengan mata berkilau-nya.

"Jonghun. Untuk apa kau ke tempat seperti ini."Pemuda bernama Lee Hongki itu mengerutkan dahi. Dia tidak habis pikir, seorang Choi Jonghun berada di deck paling dasar Concordia.

"Hanya ingin kau menandatangani surat perjanjian ini,"Jawab Jonghun sekenanya, dia masih menggunakan topeng dingin yang biasa dia gunakan.

"Kita bisa bertemu di deck atas kan, kau tidak usah ke tempat seperti ini."

"Kau tidak mengizinkan master-mu masuk."Jonghun berkata ketus.

Hongki tersenyum, kemudian membukakan pintu kamarnya. Pelan seorang Choi Jonghun memasuki kamar yang tidak bisa dikatakan luas. Dia mengamati bagian-bagian yang ada di dalamnya, ada boneka kelinci, monyet dan bantal berbentuk pisang.

"Ne, silahkan masuk. Maaf berantakan."

Suara Hongki membuatnya tersadar bahwa dia bersama pemuda itu. dia hampir saja tertawa melihat deretan boneka-boneka itu seandainya Hongki tidak menginterupsi kegiatannya. Jonghun duduk di kursi yang Hongki sediakan. Dia menghempaskan nafas, mencoba bertingkah seperti biasanya.

"Kamarmu bahkan lebih sempit dari kamar mandiku."ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Sialan, kau menghinaku. Kita keluar saja."umpat Hongki.

"Tidak, cepat kau tanda tangani surat ini atau tidak ada perjanjian sama sekali."Jonghun menatap pemuda di depannya.

Hongki memanyunkan bibirnya menggerutu tidak jelas, dia mengambil pena yang diletakkan di alari, mengambil kertas seraya mengukir namanya pada kertas perjanjian itu.

"Selesesai…,"

Jonghun langsung mengambil kertas perjanjian, menandatangani kemudian meletakkan kertas pada kantong celananya.

Setelah itu tidak ada bunyi suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya . Waktu berhenti sejenak. Dan tak satupun di antara mereka memulai pembicaraan. Mereka benar-benar seperti dua pemuda yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tenggelam dalam keheningan malam serta terombang-ambing dengan perasaan yang telah mereka ciptakan.

Ketika Hongki bersiap mengeluarkan suara semuanya terjadi. Dentuman keras terdengar disusul dengan guncangan yang begitu hebat. Tubuh pemuda itu terlempar menghantam tepi ranjang. Suara gemuruh entah apa terdengar di lantai dasar ini. Keduanya bangkit, saling memandang dengan perasaan takut yang menyelimuti.

"Ada apa ini?"

000XXX000

"Hyukkie, tunggu aku."

Pemuda itu berlari mencari nomor kamar yang dia cari. Nafasnya memburu, dasi dan jas yang dia pakai berantakan. Dia tidak peduli, pikirannya melayang terpusat pada sosok Eunhyuk. Betapa takut dan khawatir sekarang, tidak pernah dia mengalaminya. Ketakutan ini membuatnya bergetar, bahkan lidahnya kelu.

Setiap langkah dia pijakkan berharap dia melihat sosok pirang itu.

Berlari sambil melihat nomor kamar yang Nampak. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, kacau. Perasaan ini begitu menyiksanya hingga tidak tertahankan. Perasaan khawatir benar-benar menggerogoti seorang Lee Donghae.

Tuhan…dimana dia.

Dia ingin melihatnya sekarang.

Dengan tergesa-gesa pemuda itu berlari kembali, mencari nomor kapal dengan deretan nomor yang acak. Dia tidak mampu berfikir, dan dia hanya berharap bahwa pemuda tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan pemuda terkasihnya. Dia sudah menyelusuri lantai kawasan bangsawan ini, menyelusuri setiap sudat ruangan berharap dia menemukan kekasihnya.

Akhirnya Donghae berdiri tepat di kamar yang dia cari.

Ada perasaan yang mengganjal ketika dia mengedarkan matanya pada pintu itu. tidak ingin menunggu lama, Donghae meraih pintu kamar. Tidak dikunci. Beruntung. Dia langsung masuk tanpa mempedulikan etika yang selama ini keluarganya ajarkan.

Terlalu khawatir

Dia masuk ke dalam kamar

Gelap, tidak ada cahaya yang menerangi isi kamar

"Hyukkie…,"panggilnya.

Dia meraih saklar lampu di tembok. Berhasil dia memencet saklar, lampu bolham menyala menyinari seisi ruangan.

Saat itu juga Lee Donghae membeku di tempat

Perasaan takut langsung masuk masuk. Dia benar benar merasakannya sekarang, dalam ketakutan yang nyata dan dalam kekhawatiran yang memuncak. Dia melihatnya. Darah berserakan di lantai kamar ini, seorang pemuda tergeletak dengan kepala berlumuran darah, pecahan botol wine berserakan menghiasi kamar ini.

Donghae memucat, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang baru saja ditemui. Pemuda itu, dia sangat tahu pemuda itu. pemuda yang kemarin malam mendapat pukulan dari Hyukkie, bangsawan rendah yang menggoda Hyukkie-nya. Pemuda itu kini tergeletak dengan darah yang melumuri tubuhnya, menetes mengabsen setiap jengkal tubuh yang tidak tertutupi apapun, hanya celana panjang yang melekat.

Lantas dimana Hyukkie-nya?

Dia mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok pirang itu. dan matany membulat ketika melihat sebuah tangan dibalik ranjang. Terburu-buru dia melangkah mengikuti tetesan darah yang tercecer. Dan semuanya terjadi ketika Donghae dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat dengan jelas sosok yang dicintainya tergeletak dengan sebuah pisau menancap diperutnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Hyukkie…"

Donghe meraih tubuh Eunhyuk, meraih ujung kepalanya. Nafas pemuda itu masih ada, namun sedikit. Donghae menangis, dia kecup wajah pemuda itu berkali-kali. Dia tidak peduli darah Eunhyuk yang mengotori pakaiannya. Hyukkie kekasihnya, kini tergeletak berlumuran darah dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih. Hati donghae menjerit, pilu.

Tangan Eunhyuk terulur menyentuh wajah Donghae, meresapi kulit yang kini berubah merah akibat darahnya. Tersenyum, Eunhyuk menatap wajah pemuda di depannya, pemuda yang menyangga tubuhnya, pemuda yang memeluknya hangat dan pemuda yang akan selalu ada dihatinya.

"Hae-ah kau datang."Suara Eunhyuk terdengar lemah.

"Hyukkie…,"

Miris…,hanya suara isakan yang terdengar dari mulut Donghae. Memeluk erat tubuh Eunhyuk dengan segenap jiwanya.

"Hae…,"suara itu kembali mendera indera pendengaran Donghae.

"Hyukkie, diamlah kau akan baik-baik saja."Donghae menatap pemuda yang semakin pucat itu.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, tersenyum lemah sabil mengusap wajah Donghae.

"Hae-ah pria itu tidak menyentuhku, aku milik Hae seutuhnya. Mianhe…, Hyukkie tidak bisa menemani Hae."

Hanya detakan jantung yang semakin kencang ketika sang kekasih mengatakan hal itu. dia tidak peduli keadaan Eunhyuk dia hanya peduli jika EUnhyuk berada disisinya. Tapi bagaimanamungkin dia mengatakan hal ini?

Menyentuh bibir eunhyuk dengan jarinya, Donghae menggeleng pelan. Menolak setiap apa yang diucapkan pemuda di dalam rengkuhannya.

"Hyukkie, kau akan terus berada disampingku."ucap Donghae.

"Tidak Hae, aku senang melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."Eunnhyuk tersenyum lemah, memejamkan mata, merasakan bagaimana sentuhan Donghae. Lembut dan akan selalu terekam di benaknya. Inilah yang dia inginkan, hanya dia dan sentuhannya. Eunhyuk merasa bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan pergi. Dia sudah rela melepas semuanya, melepas hidupnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dalam rengkuhan sang kekasih. Dia berikan senyum terakhir yang ia bisa, mencoba memberikan sedikit memori indah dihari terakhirnya bersama Donghae.

"Tidak HYukkie."Donghae mengecup rambutnya.

"Hae….,"nafas pemuda itu sudah terputus.

"Hyukkie saranghae, jeongmal saranghae. Bertahanlah,"DOnghae mengecup rambut pirang itu, menangis hingga dia tidak mampu lagi bicara.

"Hae.., saranghae."

Dan mata itu terpejam sempurna

Melepaskan jiwanya dari rengkuhan kekasih, terlepas bersama suara angin yang berhembus. Pemuda itu hanya terisak tanpa mendengar lagi suara detak jantung Hyuk.

"Hyukkie….!"

Suara itu menggema disusul dengan benturan yang sangat keras, dentuman yang terjadi dan lampu yang tiba-tiba mati. Tidak ada ketakutan dan tidak ada kekhawatiran, jiwanya telah mati bersama pemuda di dalam rengkuhannya.

000XXX000

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan di deck nomor dua kapal ini. Pelan saling memandang dengan menautkan kedua tangan mereka. Mereka baru merasakan guncangan hebat dan dentuman keras melanda Concordia. Hanya saling bertautan dan berjalan dengan keyakinan yang telah tertanam di hati.

Beberapa langkah perjalanan mereka, lampu tiba-tiba saja mati. Gelap menyelimuti Concordia. Membuat kepanikan melanda seluruh penghuni Concordia. Para penumpang mulai panik. Dengan bunyi dentuman dan putusnya listrik membuat pikiran buruk mulai berkembang.

Sungmin merasa gusar, dia eratkan genggaman tangan kyu mencari sedikit kenyamanan di tengah kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Kyu, ada apa ini?" suara Sungmin bergetar hebat. Dia merasakan perasaan panik yang tiba-tiba menjalar hebat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tidak bisa bergerak, terpaku pada pikiran-pikiran kejadian buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi. Semuanya gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyinari Concordia. Tanpa ada sedikitpun cahaya yang meneranginya. Kepekatan malam semakin merajalela, kegelapan membentangkan sayapnya mencapai ujung cakrawala. Sungmin bergetar hebat. Dia mendengar teriakan yang memekakkan telinga, seperti longlongan kematian yang membahana.

"Aku tidak tahu Minnie."

Kyu menjawab dengan keraguan yang hinggap disanubarinya.

Tiba-tiba salah satu awak kapal berseru dengan lantang, menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kapal.

"Tenang, ini hanya mati lampu biasa."

Mereka terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, Sungmin mencerna setiapa apa yang terjadi. Dentuman, guncangan dan kegellapan benar-benar membuatnya tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Hanya orang bodoh yang menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja!

"kyu kalau hanya mati lampu biasa kenapa seluruh kapal mati."ucap Sungmin.

"Kita harus ke deck atas mencari tahu,"Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin pelan, dia menarik tangan sungmin hendak menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan dengan deck paling atas.

"Tunggu kyu, aku akan mencari Hyukkie dan Hongki."Sungmin berhenti menatap kekasihnya.

"tenanglah, aku akan menyuruh pelayan setiaku untuk mencarinya."

Sungmin ragu

Dia mencengkeram kemeja yang dia pakai. Kekhawatiran benar-benar membuatnya kacau.

"Min, percayalah padaku."Kyu meraih wajah Sungmin, menatap lembut kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu kyu."

Dan keduanya berjalan di bawah kegelapan.

000XXX000

"Ada apa ini?"

Lampu yang tiba-tiba padam membuat kedua pemuda yang berada di dasar kapal ini terdiam, bunyi aneh yang terdengar seperti decitan besi meneror indera pendengaran. Mereka berdua saling memandang meski sosok cantik berambut panjang tidak mampu menajakan penglihatannya.

"Kita harus ke deck atas. Berbahaya kalau kita berada di deck paling dasar. Ayo keluar."Jonghun berucap sambil mencari lilin di meja itu, namun nihil tidak ada satupun sumber penerangan yang biasa dipakai.

"Tunggu, mataku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik kalau aku berada di kegelapan." Hongki ingin melarikan diri dari penglihatan yang dia dapat. Tapi tubuhnya seakan-akan terpaku. Terkunci hingga berlari, dia telah terjebak dengan ruangan ilusi yang nyata. Baru sekarang dia mengalami tubuhnya menggigil sedikitpun tidak mampu menggerakkan seujung jaripun. Sepasang mata miliknya melebar. Dia tidak bisa menerima tentang ini semua, tentang keadaannya sekarang. Dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk dengan kekosongan berdenyut dalam dadanya.

"Peganglah tanganku."Ragu, Jonghun menawarkan pada pemuda itu.

"Ne, gomawo."

Jonghun langsung menarik tangan Hongki, baru beberapa langkah. Dia merasakan sepatu yang dikenakan basah, pelan dia melirik ke bawah. Dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna, jantungnya seakan dipacu lebih cepat dalam keadaan yang terjadi.

"Air…, kenapa bisa ada air di lantai kapal. Cepat kita harus keluar."

Jonghun mencopot jas yang dia pakai kemudian menarik tangan Hongki keluar dari kamar. Suara gemuruh orang kelas bawah menggema penuh dengan ketakutan yang mengancam jiwa-jiwa mereka.

"Ada apa ini?"Hongki bertanya pada salah satu penumpang.

Sebelum penumpang menjawab suara awak kapal menggema mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka diliputi kepanikan sekaligus ketakutan yang luar biasa.

'Concordia akan tenggelam'

Semuanya membeku.

Jonghun dan Hongki langsung berlari menuju tangga yang menghubungkan deck bawah dengan deck atas. Para penumpang lain mengikuti mereka mencoba menuju deck paling atas. Suara gemuruh terdengar sangat deras, gelombang air di dalam meninggi.

"Aish air semakin tinggi,"Hongki masih memegang tangan Jonghun. Genangan air sudah setinggi paha mereka. Hanya ketakutan yang tertanam pada penumpang lain. Setiap mereka melangkah tetes tetes air mengikuti kemanapun mereka berjalan, menjadi terror ketika air akan berkumpul dan menenggelamkan mereka.

"kapal akan tenggelam, kapal akan tenggelam."

Hongki meremas tangan Jonghun takut.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Percaya padaku!"

'Degggg'

Tidak dipungkiri, ucapan itu membuat Hongki gelagapan, belum pernah seseorang mengatakan hal ini padanya. Dalam keadaan genting yang berkepanjangan sempat-sempatnya dia merona. Hongki menepuk pipinya pelan. Dia menutup wajahnya membuat sang master piano memandang pemuda itu bingung.

Mereka kembali berjalan melawan derasnya air yang mulai masuk, di depan mata mereka air setinggi satu meter menggulung mulai menghancurkan segala yang ada di dalam deck dasar ini. Mereka berbalik, melangkah menghindar dari kejaran gelombang yang mulai seolah-olah mengejar mereka. Mereka mencari pintu lain menuju deck atas.

Namun naas gelombang besar sudah masuk menenggelamkan kedua pemuda itu.

Menahan nafas di dalam air laut yang memberi tekanan tinggi mereka mencoba berenang, meski nafas mereka sudah tidak mampu dikomromi lagi. Paru-paru seakan penuh dengan air yang menyerang.

"Jong-hun."Hongki sudah tidak mampu bernafas, dia sudah tenggelam total, air seakan-akan memberi tekanan pada daerah gendang telinga dan mulutnya. Matanya sudah buram dengan suara air yang menyekat pandangannya.

Tangannya menjulur ke atas sesekali kepalany mendongak mengambil oksigen,namun tarikan tekanan gelombang air menyeret kembali ke dasar kapal. Kepalanya terasa berputar dengan suara yang terdengar ditelinga, seperti tekanan air yang siap masuk menghancurkan indera pendengarannya. Namun sebuah tangan kekar meraih pinggangnya, membawanya ke permukaan hingga dia mampu bernafas kembali. Pemilik tangan yang diketahui Jonghun itu berenang mencari anak tangga yang menghubungkan dengan dek atas.

Akhirnya anak tangga dia temukan, dia menarik tubuh Hongki menuju anak tangga meninggalkan genangan air yang sia-siap meluap meminta korban lainnya. Hongki memutahkan air, kemudian menatap pemuda yang menyelamatkannya. Di anak tangga itu orang-orang sudah berkumpul sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Merasa heran, pemuda itu berjalan menuju anak tangga

Dan sebuah kenyataan terpampang jelas di kedua pelupuk matanya, kenyataan yang membuat para penumpang paling bawah ini tampak frustasi dan seakan akan pasrah dengan kematian yang mengancam.

"Kenapa pintu ini dikunci. Sialan. Buka pintu ini."Teriak Jonghun sabil memgang gembok yang sudah terkunci. Tapi Jonghun tau seberapa kuatpun dia berteriak tidak akan ada yanga akan membukakan pintu ini. Dia tahu bagaimana piciknya dan liciknya para bangsawan di atas sana, hanya memikirkan keselamatan mereka tanpa memikirkan manusia lainnya. Dia sangat tahu sekoci yang mereka bawa hanya sedikit tidak mampu menampung seluruh penumpang kapal.

Mungkin saat ini penumpang kelas utama dan kelas dua dengan mudah mencapai perahu penyelamat dan sekoci dengan tangga menuju deck perahu, namun kelas tiga seperti yang dilihat Jonghun sangat sulit. Jalur di bagian bawah kapal yang sulit dipahami menyulitkan mereka untuk sampai ke perahu penyelamat. Dan sekarang yang paling tidak Jonghun mengerti, bagaimanamungkin awak kapal tega mengunci mereka.

"Kami juga manusia."Teriak manusia-manusia di sebelahnya.

"Kita dobrak pintu ini."ujar Jonghun.

Mereka semua mengangguk mengikuti perintah seorang pemuda yang baru genap berusia duapuluh tahun itu. dengan beberapa hitungan, mereka menggunakan tubuh mereka untuk mendobrak. Tidak berhasil. Mereka kembali pantang menyerah meski sekujur tubuh sakit akibat benturan dengan besi itu.

Akhirnya ketika kekuatan penuh ereka gunakan, pintu berhasi disobrak. Mereka berteriak dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah mereka. Berbondong-bondong menuju deck atas untuk meraih kebebasan. Hongki tersenyum pada Jonghun, menggenggam tangannya dengan nyaman. Berjalan menuju rintangan lain yang akan mereka lalui.

"Jonghun, gomawo"ucapnya lirih

000XXX000

Dan dengan deraian air mata apakah semuanya dapat diukur betapa sakit yang dirasakan? Tidak. Pernahkah engkau merasakan sesuatau yang berharga terampas paksa dari sisimu, terampas tanpa meninggalkan sesuatu di tanganmu. Perasaan ini tumbuh melumpuhkan semuanya, meninggalkan hati yang menganga lebar karena terluka.

Satu langkah, dua langkah. Pedih dan tanpa arah. Badannya terhuyung, berjalan tanpa arah. Semuanya telah berakhir tanpa sedikitpun perasaan hangat yang menyelimutinya, dingin mencekam. Hatinya kosong, dipenuhi dengan goresan tinta hitam yang perlahan-lahan menutupi.

Lee Donghae menatap wajah pemuda dalam gendongannya

Tertidur dengan wajah putih yang mempesona, dia masih cantik meski wajahnya memucat. Meski warna merah telah menyebar pada pakaian putihnya dan sedikit mewarnai rambut pirangnya.

Dia berjalan menuju tempat pengukuhan. Meski teriakan ketakutan terdengar di setiap sudut kapal. Dia sudah tidak peduli. Jiwanya mati bersama matinya sang kekasih.

"Kapal akan tenggelam, naiklah ke sekoci."seorang awak kapal menyerahkan dua pelampung pada donghae, donghae tidak bergeming membawa tubuh Hyukki dalam dekapannya.

"Menyingkirlah."ucap Donghae sarkastik.

Sang awak kapal menggeleng pelan meninggalkan Donghae dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, dia membiarkan pelampung tergeletak di bawah kaki Donghae. Donghae menghela nafas, memandang sekeliling yang mulai kosong. Dia tidak peduli lagi, walaupun kapal akan tenggelam dia tidak peduli, toh jika itu terjadi malah lebih baik untuknya.

Dia mendengar deru air dibawah lantai

Sebentar lagi semuanya selesai, ya selesai.

Pelan, dia melangkah. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi.

"Donghae-hyung."

Suara Hongki sangat jelas terdengar, Donghae tersenyum miris. Melihat pemuda itu mengingatkan pada pemuda didalam rengkuhannya, bagaimana dia harus mengatakan pada Hongki, bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Hyungnya.

Hanya bisa pasrah, menyandarkan seutuhnya pada kenyataan yang ada. Tidak akan pernah sanggup menjelaskan, karena suaranya telah terkunci rapat bersama hilangnya sang belahan jiwa. Dia masih berdiri, menunggu saudara dari pemuda yang dia cintai melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi, tanpa penjelasan hanya dengan pandangan mata yang membuka kenyataan.

Dari Jauh, Hongki berlari bersama seorang pemuda yang tidak dia kenal

Semakin dekat membuat perasaan kacau menyeliuti, perasaan yang mencekik leher kenapa Donghae tidak mampu melindungi Hyukkie, kenapa Hyukkie harus mengalami semua ini.

"Donghae-hyung. Kau menemukan Euhnyuk-hyung?"dari jauh Hongki sudah bertanya.

"….."

Tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun dari mulut Donghae. Hanya memandang dua pemuda itu kosong sambil memluk erat sang kekasih.

Hongki mendekat, sekarang dengan jelas dia melihat tubuh Hyungnya dalam rengkuhan Donghae. Dengan cepat semuanya terbuka, tereksplor bagaimana keadaan eunhyuk seutuhnya. Hyung-nya tergeletak dengan wajah yang pucat, hanya mengenakan kemeja putih panjang dengan darah yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Membeku, badannya lemas seketika. Air mata perlahan turun dari manik indah Hongki.

"Eunhyuk –hyung, apa yang terjadi dengannya."Hongki menangis, mencium Hyung-nya dengan segenap hati.

"Dia sudah pergi."Donghae berucap.

"Andwee, Eunhyuk-hyung."Tubuh Hongki bergetar hebat, dia memeluk hyung-nya lembut. Berkali-kali mencium kulit pucat itu.

Hongki menangis, dia sudah tidak bisa bertemu Hyung-nya. Tidak bisa. Dia tidak mungkin tanpa Hyung-nya. Tidak ada lagi yang berebut makanan dengannya, tidak ada yang akan dia tipu dan tidak ada yang akan mengajarinya menari. Menangis bahkan tidak cukup untuk mengungkapkan semuanya, ikatan darah yang mengalir kuat cukup untuk menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu.

"Pergilah kalian, kapal ini akan tenggelam."Donghae berucap.

"Eunhyuk-hyung."Hongki terisak.

"Tolong titip Hongki dan pakailah pelampung ini."Dengan menyangga tubuh Eunhyuk, DOnghae mengambil pelampung dibawah kakinya dan menyerahkan pada Jonghun.

"Aku akan menjaganya."Jonghun menerima pelampung.

"Cepatlah, air akan masuk ke lantai ini."Donghae berkata sambil tersenyum pada adik iparnya itu, "Hyukkie tidak akan sendiri, aku berjanji akan menemaninya. Sekarang pergilah sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Hongki menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menekan isakan yang terus keluar dari bibirnya, dia mencium lembut dahi Eunhyuk menyalurkan segenap perasaan pada hyung-nya.

"Eunhyuk-hyung."tidak rela pemuda itu pergi dengan beban yang dipikul, melihat untuk terakhir kali Eunhyuk yang tertidur dengan tenang.

"Ayo Hongki, air mulai naik ke deck dua ini."Jonghun menggenggem tangan Hongki, menariknya menjauhi kedua pemuda itu.

"Eunhyuk-hyung."

"Tenanglah, yang penting kita selamatkan diri terlebih dahulu."terdengar samar-samar ucapan Jonghun, Jonghun memakaikan pelampung ditubuh Hongki, kemudian mereka berlari menimbulkan suara sepatu yang menjauh.

Getaran dari bawah kapal mulai terasa, air yang masuk dari tangga mulai menggenangi lantai kapal. Donghae kembali berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang dia gunakan untuk berdoa. Di sini, ditempat ini dia akan mengikat janji bersama seseorang yang dicintainya, seseorang yang kini tertidur nyaman di bahunya.

Ruangan ini masih belum tersentuh air, pintu yang terbuka lebar, jejeran bangku yang tertata rapi dan seorang pendeta masih berada disana hendak keluar dari tempat ini.

Dengan langkah pelan, dia memasuki ruangan membayangkan pernikahan bersama Hyukkie. Pendeta itu berjalan hendak keluar dari ruangan namun ditahan oleh Donghae.

"Pendeta, nikahkanlah kami berdua."ucap Donghae.

"Tuan, maaf kita harus menyelamatkan diri. Kapal akan tenggelam."

"Aku tidak peduli, nikahkanlah kami berdua."Donghae mencengkeram tangan pria berumur empatpuluh tahunan. Dia memandang Donghae kemudian turun menatap sosok pemuda yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Dahinya berkerut.

"Tuan jangan gila, pemuda ini bahkan sudah tidak bernyawa lagi dan kapal akan segera tenggelam."

"Aku mohon."Donghae berkata pelan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Pria berpakaian hitam itu melangkah menjauhi Donghae.

Dan detik itu pula Donghae mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah senapan terjulur mengarah pada sang pendeta.

"Pendeta jika kau pergi dari ruangan ini, aku akan menembak kepalamu sekarang juga."

00tbc000

Chapter tiga selesai dan chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir.

Sekedar info, sebelum Concordia tenggelam memang terdengar lagu titanic my heart will go on.

Mian, Kyumin pada chapter ini tidak terlalu banyak soalnya scenario yang author buat seperti itu dan soal kematian Hyukkie, sebenarnya author sendiri gak tega ngasih peran ini pada Hyukkie.

Jujur author hampir nangis pas waktu ngetik haehyuk scene. Tidak tega, tapi toh ini hanya sebuah cerita#plak.

Gomawo yang sudah baca. Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada semuanya, yang sudah baca, yang meninggalkan review maupun tidak. Terimakasih.

Yosh…membalas review.

Fujita Hoshiko : gomawo sudah baca, mian chapter ini kurang banyak kyumin-nya. Chapter depan pasti anda puas. Jadi ikuti terus ceritaku ya. Gomawo!

Kyumineunhae: hyukkie selamat kok dari sentuhan namja itu, tapi ya seperti inilah.

My blackfairy : gomawo dah baca ceritaku, Donghae cinta banget ma Hyukkie kok. Gomawo.

Cho Hyun Jin : ne ini kapal tenggelam yang diberita itu loh, kebetulan pas tahu Costa Concordia tenggelam langsung dapat ide ini. Gomawo sudah baca dan review.

Anchovy861015 : saya juga tidak membiarkan hyukkie disentuh namja lain. Tapi beginilah akhirnya, aku sampai menangis loh nulisnya.

Park Min Rin : Ne, ini Costa Concordia yang tenggelam di italia 2 bulan yang lalu. Gomawo sudah baca dan meninggalkan jejak.

Min : Ne, sudah update kok.

yukiLOVESUNGMIN :menjawab pertanyaan antara wonbin atau jonghun yang pantas buat Hongki jelas jawabannya Jonghun. Hongki tidak suka orang yg bergolongan darah O dan Wonbin bergolongan darah O. Jongkibin dulu sekamar bertiga, tapi Jonghun selalu berada di tengah dan tidur selalu menghadap ke Hongki, tidak pernah ke Wonbin. Hongki pernah update twitter kalau Jonghun dan Hongki adalah couple. dan pertanyaan lainnya bias ditanyakan lewat sms ne.

RizkaIwanda : Gomawo sudah baca. Ni udah update.

Hyeri : semuanya sudah terjawab ne.

AiNeko-chan : Gomawo AiNeko-chan. Dan menurutku ini lebih tragis dibanding titanic, karena yang maincouple favorit saya semua.

PumpkinChoi : gomawo sudah baca da. n review. Pokoknya ikutin aja fic ini ne.

Arit291: ini sudah update cepat.

ShinNa Daniel : gomawo.

Lee Jae eun : gomawo dah review, nih dah lanjut.

Hyukkie : Gomawo

Yoshhh sudah menjawab review. Gomawo semua. Jika kalian berkenan, tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan review.


	4. Chapter 4

Title :** Costa Concordia**

Main Cast :

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hongki

Choi Jonghun

Genre : Angst, Romance.

Rating : T-Semi M

Warning : Fanfic yang terinspirasi tenggelamnya kapal Costa Concordia. Ooc. Boys-boys. Tanpa diedit.

**Costa Concordia **

**Chapter 4 / end**

Kalian masih ingat bencana terdasyat di lautan beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, 14 April 1912. Nyanyian dan jerit kematian yang melonglong dalam kapal titanic . ketakutan dan kepasrahan meneror di tengah lautan dengan suhu beku. Di tempat itu, terror semakin nampak. Manusia dengan Menampakkan wajah-wajah ketakutan, berteriak dan berlalulalang dengan garis kepasrahan, memelas dengan tangisan air mata yang menggenang di wajah mereka.

Gunung es yang membuat suhu menurun berdiri gagah seolah-olah menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Titanic tenggelam, dengan suhu dibawah nol derajat, membuat sekujur tubuh kaku, hipotermia melanda ketika tubuh tidak mau mengatasi tekanan suhu dingin. Sang korban mulai tidak sadar, badan kaku, pupil mengalami dilatasi, terjadi hipotensi akut, dan nafas seakan akan hilang termakan udara dingin. Dan setelah itu hanya ada keheningan dengan tubuh tanpa nyawa mengambang di laut atlantik.

Dan sekarang terror ini kembali.

Walau bukan gunung es yang menjadi penyebabnya tapi batuan karang raksasa cukup membuat kapal semewah Concordia berakhir tenggelam.

Sekoci sudah diturunkan, berebut menyelamatkan diri dari maut yang mengancam. Seperti binatang, saling mendorong hingga hingga ada yang terjatuh terhimpit badan kapal. Kedua manusia itu saling memandang, menautkan tangan-tangan mereka mengurangi perasaan gugup yang melanda.

"Kyu, dimana Hyukkie dan Hongki."Sungmin mencari dua adiknya diantara ribuan penumpang yang ada di deck atas. Perasaan khawatir menggerogoti akan sosok dongsaengnya.

"Tunggu mereka pasti akan datang."Kyuhyun meraih pundak sungmin.

Perasaan Sungmin sudah kacau, hanya melihat sekeliling orang-orang yang berebut menaiki sekoci yang terbatas. Dia merasa takut jika kedua dongsaengnya tidak di deck ini. Karena deck inilah yang tersisa, genangan air dan tekanan air dirasa sudah setengah menenggelamkan Concordia. Kepalanya berputar ketika melihat derasnya gelombang laut yang masuk melalui lambung sebelah kiri Concordia. Dan dia yakin sebentar lagi Concordia akan tenggelam. Hanya pasrah entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya nanti, apakah dia akan selamat dari kejadian menakutkan ini atau hanya tinggal namanya yang tertulis di daftar nama korban Concordia.

Keduanya maju berniat menaiki sekoci yang akan diturunkan, namun tubuh sungmin terdorong membuat dia terjatuh di lantai kapal. Dan hanya bisa memandang para ratusan binatang menyerbu sekoci yang barusan diturunkan. Kyuhyun meraih tubuh sungmin, membantunya berdiri. Keduanya berjalan kembali menuju sisi kapal dimana Sekoci yang sedang diturunkan.

"Pakailah pelampung."Seorang awak kapal menyerahkan satu buah pelampung kepada Kyuhyun,"Maaf persediaan pelampung hanya ada satu."

Kyuhyun menatap sebuah pelampung di tangannya. Dan setelah itu pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah sekoci yang menjauhi kapal, sekoci dimana ayah dan keluarganya dipastikan selamat dari kejadian ini. Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ayahnya menatap Kyuhyun saat ini juga, walaupun jauh namun Kyu sangat yakin jika ayahnya mengeluarkan air mata-nya. Setidaknya Kyu yakin bahwa orang tuanya akan selalu menjadi orang tuanya dan itu memberi sedikit kebahagiaan ditengah kekacauan yang sedang terjadi.

Sungmin meraih tangan Kyu, memberi kekuatan pada pemuda itu. tersenyum Kyu menatap Sungmin lembut.

"Minnie, pakailah pelampungmu."Kyu memberikan pelampung itu pada Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau yang harus memakainya."Sungmin menolak, dia memberikan pelampung pada Kyu.

"Tidak, pakailah. Bagaimanapun aku akan melindungimu dan bayi kita."Kyu membuka pelampung dan memakaikan pada tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Minnie-hyung."

Sebuah suara terdengar diantara keramaian yang terjadi. Suara itu, suara yang sangat Sungmin hafal. Dia mencari-cari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area kapal. Dan akhirnya, rabut panjang kecoklatan Hongki terlihat berlari bersama seorang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat kondisi dua pemuda itu, seluruh tubuh mereka basah namun yang lebih memprihatinkan kondisi Hongki yang sangat kacau, matanya merah, ada bekas air mata yang masih jelas terlihat. Hongki-nya menangis. Ada apa?

"Hongki-ah?"

"Minni-hyung."

Keduanya berlari dan saling memeluk, SUngmin dapat merasakan getaran tubuh Hongki, Hongki menangis dia sangat yakin itu. pelan Sungmin menepuk pundak Hongki mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Dimana Hyukkie?"Tanya Sungmin.

Tubuh Hongki semakin bergetar

"Eunhyuk-hyung dia sudah tidak ada hyung."

000XXX000

"Kau boleh mencium mempelaimu."Sang pendeta berucap.

Pemuda bernama Lee Donghae menatap wajah yang sudah memucat itu, pemuda di pangkuannya yang telah resmi menjadi isterinya. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa dia hirup sekarang tanpa makna, bibir yang selalu menampakkan Gummy smile-nya tidak lagi berwarna merah. Pucat tanpa warna. Pucat tanpa rasa. Pucat sepucat masa depan pemuda itu.

Lee Donghae memeluk tubuh pemuda itu, mencoba memberi kehangatan pada sosok yang telah dingin itu.

Lee Donghae terduduk bersama mayat pemuda yang dia cintai.

Memeluk sambil bergetar meraih pucuk kepala pemuda pirang itu, perlahan dan gemetar menyelusuri wajah pemuda yang menjadi nyawanya.

Terisak dia memautkan bibirnya pada pemuda itu. mencium lembut setiap sudut bibir yang selalu membalas senyumannya itu.

Lama tanpa Emosi

Karena Donghae tahu betapa dia ingin mendengar desahan dari pemuda itu, tidak akan mungkin. Sang pirang tidak mungkin membalas ciumannya, tidak mungkin memperlihatkan wajah bersemu merah ketika dia menatapnya, tidak mungkin lagi.

Butiran air mata kembali turun di sela-sela ciuman panjang-nya. Membasahi wajah pucat Hyukki-nya. Seandainya butiran air mata ini milik kekasihnya, seandainya pemuda dipelukannya tersenyum malu dan seandainya mereka menikah tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Namun itu hanya seandainya…

Hanya seandainya…

Tidak ada lagi masa depan untuknya dan pemuda di pangkuannya.

"Tugasku sudah selesai tuan, maaf aku harus pergi."Pendeta itu keluar dari ruangan yang telah dibasahi oleh air ini

.

Donghae tersenyum, perlahan dia baringkan tubuh pemuda itu di atas meja panjang nan lebar. Dia merangkak naik, membaringkan tubuhnya di atas meja kemudian memeluk tubuh sang terkasih. Dia pejamkan matanya, dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara air yang mulai naik ke atas.

"Hyukkie, kau adalah mempelai paling cantik yang pernah aku temui. Kita sudah menikah dan kau resmi menjadi isteriku. Saranghae Chagiya."

Dia kembali menatap wajah di sampingnya. Menutup mata menanti sang malaikat menjemputnya menyusul sang kekasih. Dalam gelombang air laut yang semakin menenggelamkan dirinya, sedikit demi sedikit. Tetap bertahan, bersama pemuda itu.

"Kita tidak akan berpisah lagi. Untuk selamanya."

Dan dengan ini semuanya berakhir…

Keduanya menutup mata

Dan lembaran ini ditutup dengan tekanan air yang mengubur mereka, menenggelamkan keduanya di dalam Concordia. Kapal yang terkubur dan menyimpan berbagai kisah cinta.

Deck kapal nomor dua hancur termakan air, naik menuju deck paling atas dan akan menjadi saksi kekuatan cinta lainnya.

Cinta yang sanggup membuat cerita seperti ini.

cinta yang sanggup menenggelamkan seseorang kepada keputusan paling irasional sekaligus.

dan keajaiban cinta yang sanggup menyihir sang penderita dengan pengorbanan diri.

Cinta…Kenapa harus ada cinta?

000XXX000

"Maksudmu apa Hongki, apa yang terjadi dengan Hyukkie?" Sungmin mengguncang-guncangkan bahu pemuda di menghela nafas, dia tidak mampu mengucapkan sesuatu kenyataan itu. Dia tidak ingin melihat lagi penderitaan ini. Dia terlalu takut mengatakan kenyataan yang telah terjadi, kenyataan yang telah merampas Hyung kesayangannya.

"Eunhyuk-hyung sudah tidak ada disini hyung, aku melihat darah mengotori baju putihnya. Wajahnya pucat di pangkuan DOnghae-hyung." Butir air mata langsung turun dari matanya, tidak perlu dijelaskan bahwa setiap apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu mempunyai makna yang ambigu.

"Andweeee, Hyuuukieee." Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, menangispun sudah dia lakukan.

"Minnie Hyung, Eunhyuk-hyung sudah pergi"jelasnya.

"Hyukkie."

Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun menyambar tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Memberi ketenangan pada pemuda itu.

Namun mereka tidak selamanya harus tenggelam dalam kedukaan, bahwa nyatanya mereka masih berjuang dalam cengkeraman maut. Ketika mereka masih menangis pilu, sebuah benturan keras membuat mereka terlonjak, kapal bergoyang miring hingga penumpang harus berpegangan vertical untuk sekedar berjalan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terbanting ke lantai kapal, tubuhnya terdorong akibat guncangan yang dahsyat. Kyu memeluk sungmin, melindungi tubuh sungmin dari benturan. Besi tebal yang menjulang menjadi pijakan terakhir Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun terbentur besi, membuat besi berukuran panjang itu menyentuh keras bagian rusuknya.

Tubuh Sungmin terlindungi lengan kyuhyun yang memeluk erat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bergerak, mencoba berdiri menyangga Sungmin. Meski dia merasakan bagian rusuknya terasa remuk redam dia mencoba berdiri, menyelamatkan sosok malaikat di pelukannya.

"Kau tidak apa kyu."Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja min."ucapnya.

Dari melihat wajahnya saja Sungmin tahu jika pemuda yang dicintainya tidak merasa baik, dia bisa melihat kesakitan dari gurat wajahnya.

Ya Cho Kyuhyun merasa sakit dibagian rusuknya, bahkan meski tubuhnya ditutupi kemeja namun dipastikan bahwa tubuhnya terluka.

Kyuhyun menepi bersama tubuh Sungmin untuk berpegangan pada besi, begitu juga Jonghun dan Hongki keduanya berada pada sisis yang berbeda. Concordia mulai tidak setabil, paku-paku baja hampir terlepas semua, deck bawah sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya.

Bagian belakang kapal terangkat dari permukaan air memperlihatkan bagian bawah kapal, kemudi dan baling-baling kapal. Permukaan air membanjiri geladak perahu, keadaan semakin parah ketika dua sekoci terakhir terapung dari geladak, satu terbalik dan separoh berisi air.

Di geladak semakin kacau, Sungmin dapat melihat penumpang semakin panik. Para penumpang berlari ke belakang dan melompat ke dalam laut agar sampai ke sekochi terakhir. Bagian belakang perlahan terangkat ke atas dan barang barang berjatuhan ke laut.

Badan kapal Concordia tidak mampu menahan beban, perlahan lahan suara retakan dari lantai yang terkoyak dengan bunyi desisan air terdengar memekakkan telinga. Sedikit demi sedikit Concordia bergemuruh, lantai lantai dari kayu dan puing puing beton dan keramik mencuat ke atas. Berpisah dan pecah menjadi dua bagian.

Concordia terpecah

Concordia terpecah menjadi dua bagian dengan dua cerobong terakhir dan bagian depan tenggelam sepenuhnya. Bagian belakang kapal terhempas kembali ke laut dan pelan-pelan terangkat. Dan Concordia kembali bergerak naik membuat mereka semakin erat mencengkeram besi.

Concordia sedikit demi sedikit terangkat.

Tubuh Sungmin terasa tertarik kebawah. Gaya grafitasi membuat banyak orang jatuh ke dalam dinginnya air.

"Kita harus naik ke atas."teriak Jonghun.

Keempat pemuda itu berjalan dengan berat mengalahkan grafitasi yang mengancam jiwa-jiwa mereka, berat dengan tetap berpegangan pada pagar. Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana satu persatu orang terjauh hingga membentur besi yang keras. Menutup mata dia pijakkan kakinya pada Concordia yang sudah terangkat lebih dari empatpuluhlima derajat.

Semuanya terjatuh, barang dan manusia dengan gampangnya jatuh dalam lembah kematian.

Langkah demi langkah di jalani, meski tubuhnya lelah menuju Concordia bagian atas.

Dia dapat melihat lubang yang menjadi penyebab tenggelamnya kapal yang dia tumpangi, daerah lambung kiri yang terus dimasuki air. Perlahan perasaan takut menyelimuti hati Sungmin, langkahnya sudah tidak mampu untuk dikompromi terlalu kaku. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin membantu pemuda itu berjalan dengan besi pinggiran kapal sebagai pegangan.

Perutnya terasa ditekan ketika Concordia seakan akan berdiri, mereka berempat sudah sampai di atas berpegangan pada ujung besi paling atas. Mencoba mempertahankan posisi agar tidak jatuh.

"Kapal akan tersedot, sebelum masuk ke lautan kau harus menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya."Teriak Jonghun.

"Jonghun."gumam Hongki di sampingnya.

"Ne….,ada a-"

Belum sempat pemuda itu berucap, sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada lengkungan tipis miliknya. Lembut, hanya sekilas membuat sang master piano itu tergagap dalam keadaan yang genting. Sentuhan sekilas itu dirasa cukup membuatnya kacau. Dia melirik pada Hongki yang mencengkeram erat besi kapal seolah-olah melupakan kecupan singkat itu.

"Kenapa?"Jonghun berteriak.

"Sebelum aku mati aku ingin merasakan ciuman pertama, aku belum pernah berciuman. Terimakasih ternyata ciuman itu menyenangkan."

Pemuda itu belum sempat berfikir, ketika tarikan dari air laut semakin kuat. Mereka menghirup nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menghadapi derasnya air laut yang mulai memakan sedikit demi sedikit badan kapal.

Menutup mata mencoba menghirup udara yang semakin menipis, badan kapal senti demi senti, meter demi meter tersedot grafitasi, meluncur dari permukaan menuju bawah laut. Cengkeraman pagar semakin erat tidak ingin terhempas ke dalam dasar.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Concordia tenggelam sempurna. Mereka terhempas sambil menahan nafas di dalam air. Iaut memberi tekanan membuat gerakan badan semakin terkungkung. Mereka tenggelam dibawah derasnya gelombang laut. Laut semakin menuntut mereka ke dalam lembah kematian. Beratus-ratus orang tersedot ke dasar perairan.

Hongki yang menggunakan pelampung berhasil terapung ke atas permukaan bersama para penumpang lainnya. Dia mencari-cari kibaran rambut merah diantara manusia yang terapung dilautan mediterania. Meski suhu dingin menusuk tulang mengakibatkan badan kaku Hongki tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mencari Sungmin dan si rambut merah itu.

"Sungmin Hyung, Jonghun."teriaknya.

Dia mencari sesuatu sebagai pegangan agar dia tetap terapung di lautan, namun sebelum dia berhasil meraih sisa sisa meja dari kayu yang terapung sebuah tangan mendorongnya mencoba merebut potongan kayu itu. hongki terjatuh, kepalanya bahkan tertekan oleh orang itu. Manusia sudah seperti binatang yang melukai orang lain untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri.

"Lepas-kan a-ku."

Disela sela nafasnya yang tertelan dengan air yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya pemuda itu berucap. Tersenggal-senggal di bawah tekanan air dan tekanan tangan pemuda itu. seperti ingin mati ketika dia tidak mampu berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Gelembng-gelembung air yang diciptakan mengidentifikasi dia sudah tidak mampu bernafas. Matanya buram, sepertinya pemuda ini memang tidak pernah cocok dengan air.

"Lepaskan dia!"sebuah suara terdengar samar-samar.

Yang dia tahu hanya sekarang tubuhnya terangkat ke permukaan laut. Nafasnya kembali normal dan pandangannya yang buram lama-lama kembali terang. Terengah engah hanya terdengar deru nafas dari sosok Hongki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

dia masih menghela nafas, terlalu sesak. Dinginnya udara dengan dinginnya air membuat tubuhnya kaku dan nafasnya tercekat, apalagi adegan tadi yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Dia bernafas bebas sambil melirik kepada pemuda yang menolongnya, pemuda dengan rambut merah dalam keadaan basah. Master-nya Choi Jonghun. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang menenggelamkannya, wajahnya kini babak belur dan dia yakin apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu.

kedua pemuda itu berenang mengambil kayu yang terapung, kemudian mereka berpegang pada kayu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Hongki.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu?"

Keduanya terapung diantara lautan Mediterania.

"Kenapa aku tidak melihat Sungmin-hyung."

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja."ucap Jonghun.

Mereka menghembuskan nafas lelah. Suhu dingin yang melanda membuat nafas mereka tersendat. Meski ini bukanlah kisah Titanic yang menabrak gunung es, tapi dingin benar benar membuat mereka menggigil. Laut mediterania dan musim dingin menjadi perpaduan yang pas yang sanggup membuat mereka terkena hipotermia.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan."nafasnya mengeluarkan udara dingin yang menusuk, terombang ambing di tengah lautan dengan udara yang kian mendekati nol derajat.

"Menunggu kapal penyelamat,"ucap Jonghun lirih.

"Jika tidak ada kapal penyelamat yang datang bagaimana dan jika kita tidak mampu bertahan sebelum kapal penyelamat datang bagaimana?"Hongki berucap dengan nada yang sangat lirih.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Kau akan hidup."Jonghun mengusap rambut pemuda di depannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kita selamat."Tanya Hongki.

"Mungkin menikahimu."

"Mwoooo,"

"Belum tentu aku selamat dan aku tidak tahu aku bisa selamat atau tidak makanya aku mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau selamat."

"Kau memang gila dan mungkin aku akan lebih gila lagi, jika aku selamat aku akan menerima pinanganmu, melahirkan banyak anak dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Hahaha, itu sangat menggelikan!"

"Hahaha, aku lelah aku mau tidur saja."

"Ne, aku juga."

0000XXX0000

Ketika Concordia termakan oleh tekanan air, Sungmin merasakan genggaman kyuhyun di tangannya semakin kuat. Mereka bersama tersedot ke dalam tekanan Concordia yang akan tenggelam ke dasar perairan. Sungmin ikut tenggelam, Genggaman tangannya dengan kyuhyun terlepas. Sungmin merasakan tekanan air yang seakan-akan mencabik-cabiknya. Grafitasi dan tekanan Concordia terlalu kuat.

Dia merasakan tekanan air mulai menekan telinganya, nafasnya tercekat namun dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya ke atas permukaan. Pelampung yang dia pakai cukup membantu membuat tubuhnya terapung ke atas.

Sedikit demi sedikit.

Ketika gelombang laut tidak lagi menekan dirinya dan ketika tubuhnya mulai terangkat ke permukaan dia berhasil. Nafasnya tidak lagi tercekat akibat tekanan air namun dinginnya udara benar-benar membuatnya susah hanya sekedar menarik nafas. Dia berhasil menghirup udara bebas, di tengah laut Mediterania dan hamparan manusia yang sama sepertinya.

Yang Sungmin liat hanyalah hamparan laut yang mencekam, dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang kekasih.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa menit lalu, satu yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya kali ini, Cho Kyuhyun tidak memakai pelampung. Pelampung yang dia kenakan adalah milik Kyuhyun. Pikirannya sudah tidak mampu lagi mencerna apa yang terjadi, pikiran buruk sudah berkeliaran memenuhi otaknya.

Bagaimana jika Kyu tertarik tenggelam bersama Concordia.

Bagaimana jika dia tidak kembali

Sungmin kembali mencari sosok Kyu di permukaan lautan. Namun nihil tidak ada.

Dia memutuskan terjun kembali ke lautan, berenang mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Terus mencari di dalam air, namun tidak mungkin seorang manusia tanpa perlengkapan sanggup bertahan lama di dalam lautan. Sejenak dia naik kepermukaan mencoba mengambil nafas.

Dia terlalu takut, terlalu gugup. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana cara menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu."ucapnya getir.

Dia menahan nafas, mencoba kembali meluncur ke dalam lautan, namun sebelum dia turun sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya. Sungmin tertegun ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang dia cari berada di sampingnya dengan wajah agak pucat.

"Kyu…..,"

Sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, selamatkan dirimu dulu."

Mereka berenang mencari sesuatu sebagai pegangan agar dia tetap terapung di lautan, sebuah sisa kayu meja berhasil mereka temukan. Dengan susah payah mereka berenang dan meraih tumpukan kayu itu. bersandar pada papan kayu sambil menelungkupkan wajah mereka.

"Kyu kau tidak apa-apa?"Sungmin.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sungmin dapat merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun. Nafasnya tidak teratur, tubuhnya agak bergetar. Apakah Kyuhyun kedinginan? Ya pasti itu dan SUngmin juga mengalami kedinginan walau tidak nampak seperti Kyuhyun. Suhu hampir mendekati nol derajat, dalam kubangan air dan tubuh basah, deraian angin malam dan terendam air lautan.

Rasa dingin yang menyelimuti membuat nadi berdenyut lemah, sesak terlintas ketika nafas tidak lagi normal. Seperti terkungkung dalam lingkaran es yang membuat sekujur tubuh mendadak beku. Semuanya terjadi, sang malaikat maut kapan saja bisa menukik tajam mencabut jiwa-jiwa sang korban. Dingin, tenggelam atau mati dalam kesendirian. Semuanya mungkin saja, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di tengah hamparan laut Mediterania ini.

"Kau kedinginan kyu."Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Min."jawab Kyuhyun.

Suara Kyuhyun bergetar, pemuda itu tidak memakai pelampung tak ada pelindung sedikitpun dari dingin maupun tekanan air jika ia tidak mampu menyeimbangkan dirinya. Sekarang pemuda itu sedang berjuang mengatasi tekanan suhu dingin yang melanda, tubuhnya agak kaku dan pupil mata tidak bisa normal lagi. Keadaannya kacau.

Andaikata Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sehat mungkin saja dia tidak seperti ini, akibat benturan yang terjadi karena melindungi Sungmin membuatnya semakin susah untuk sekedar bernafas. Rusuknya terluka, memar dan mungkin saja di dalam tubuhnya terdapat luka yang serius. Sangat sakit ketika dia menghela nafas apalagi ditambah suhu dingin yang menyerang.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan jari jemarinya, mempererat pegangan. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk mempertahakan dirinya di tengah lautan tanpa pelampung. Mencoba bertahan meski dadanya terasa terbakar, Kyuhyun menunduk mengintip dari sela-sela bajunya, terdapat warna biru memar yang kentara di bagian dada dan rusuknya. Dia sangat tahu, benturan keras yang terjadi akan menyebabkan luka yang cukup parah.

Tidak ingin membuat Sungmin khawatir, pemuda itu mengabaikan rasa sakit yang timbul, pandangannya tidak lagi tertuju pada memar yang ada di dadanya. Pandangannya menuju Sungmin, menatap wajah malaikat Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bayi kita, apakah dia baik-baik saja."ucap Kyu lirih.

"Dia baik-baik saja selama ada appa-nya, appa-nya akan selalu melindungi dia kan!"Sungmin tersenyum, pelan jemarinya mengusap lembut perut dibawah air.

Tertegun, tersenyum memandang sungmin. Kyu ulurkan tangan hanya untuk sekedar mengusap air yang membasahi wajah Sungmin.

"Seandainya bisa, aku ingin menemanimu membeli susu untuk anak kita, menemanimu pergi ke dokter dan mendampingimu ketika kau melahirkan."di sela-sela nafasnya Kyu berucap.

"Kita pasti bisa Kyu,"Sungmin berucap.

"Jaga Aegya kita."

"Kyu…"

Sungmin menatap dalam-dalam wajah kekasihnya. Wajah pucat yang terlihat membuat Sungmin takut. Nafasnya memburu, tubuh pemuda itu tak kuat lagi menopang berat badannya. Dan di depan mata Sungmin tepat tubuh Kyuhyun tiba tiba terlepas dari kayu.

"Kyu…..,"

Sungmin berteriak ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun tenggelam ke dalam air. Tubuh yang sudah sangat lemah itu tenggelam bergulat dengan tekanan air yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya langsung mengalami imersi. Pernafasan tercekat dan banyak sekali air yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Laringospasme terjadi disusul dengan terhambatnya jalan nafas yang menyebabkan gasping .

Kaki Kyuhyun terasa kram, tidak mampu digunakan untuk berenang dan menyelamatkan dirinya. Terkungkung dalam serangan air yang membutakan pandangannya. Kyuhyun semakin tercekat paru-parunya seakan penuh dengan air. Paru-paru yang tadinya kering terjadi asfiksi yang menyebabkan air masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Semuanya semakin nyata, penderitaan yang dilalui Kyuhyun semakin terasa ketika aspirasi air masuk dan menembus menembus membrane alveolus-nya.

Sebelum mencapai tahap yang serius, sebuah tangan meraih tubuhnya menolongnya ke atas permukaan.

Sungmin berhasil membawa kembali Kyuhyun ke dalam permukaan, sungmin meraba dada kyuhyun memastikan jika pemuda yang dicintai masih melakukan pergerakan dada. Masih terdengar bunyi nafas namun lemah.

"Kyu bertahanlah,"tangan Min sibuk mengguncang tubuh Kyu.

"Min…,"Kyuhyun terbatuk mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya,"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bertahanlah Kyu." Sungmin berkata pilu, di tengah-tengah keadaan yang semakin suram, Sungmin kini tidak mampu lagi berfikir ke depan. Dia hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun khawatir, berharap jika sang terkasih akan pulang bersamanya.

"Min, tolong jaga aegya kita. Tetaplah hidup Min."Kyuhyun berucap sangat lirih.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kita harus menghemat tenaga menunggu kapal penyelamat."Sungmin berbisik lembut di telinga Kyuhyun, pelan dia memeluk tubuh Kyu memberi sedikit kehangatan pada sosok di dekapannya. Meski Sungmin merasakan hal yang sama, terkungkung dalam rasa dingin.

"Aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur."Kyu berucap lirih.

"Kyu…, sebentar lagi kapal akan datang."

"Ne, aku tahu. Aku hanya lelah, aku hanya ingin berbaring."

"Kyu, kau harus berjanji akan pulang bersamaku."

"Ne….,"

0000XXX000

Ketika jarum jam berputar sesuai dengan kuasa sang Pencipta, sak takdir mulai terbentang membuka setiap goresan kisah hidup yang sudah tertulis di sana. Bagaimana takdir Concordia yang berakhir tragis menjadi sebuah rahasia yang telah disibak. Pada hamparan biru laut Mediterania, menghilangkan jejak-jejak keangkuhan Concordia yang berakhir dengan puing-puing besi rongsok yang teronggok di dasar samudera.

Tertera dengan jelas kisah tragis ini, pada awal januari di dekat teluk Tuchsan semuanya terjadi.

Jam seakan berputar lambat, membuat jerit kesakitan dan jerit kematian korban Concordia yang masih berada di laut lepas terancam. Mereka menunggu datangnya sebuah keajaiban yang mungkin saja terjadi. Berdoa dan berharap jika semuanya akan mendapatkan sebuah kisah manis sebagai akhirnya.

Dalam lautan yang masih diliputi kepekatan malam, tanpa adanya cahaya bintang yang menerobos atsmofir bumi dua buah kapal sekoci muncul menuju tenggelamnya Concordia. Kapal sekoci yang dilepas Concordia kembali ke tempat tanpa takut tertarik tekanan Concordia. Mereka yang tadinya sudah setengah jalan menuju daratan hanya bisa melihat bagaimana keangkuhan Concordia harus lenyap tenggelam ke dasar perairan. Pilu, bagaimana jiwa kemanusiaan terpanggil untuk kembali dan menyelamatkan beberapa yang masih mungkin bisa diselamatkan. Tidak hanya itu juga, ancaman sang Diva Heechul yang akan menenggelamkan sekoci jika tidak kembali menjadi alasan utama yang mebuat sekoci kembali ke tempat kejadian.

Sekoci sudah sapai di tempat kejadian, hanya keadaan miris yang terlihat. Bagaimana lautan kini dipenuhi dengan mayat manusia yang mengapung. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan, seperti lauatan kematian yang Nampak bagi laut Mediterania sekarang ini.

"Apa ada orang yang masih bertahan."Suara sang opsir sekoci menggema, mencari korban-korban yang masih bernyawa.

Disisi lain Sungmin yang tadinya terlelap di tengah kedinginan yang melanda mendengar sebuah teriakan. Dia membuka matanya, merefleksikan pandangannya. Kapal penyelamat datang. Dia tersenyum.

"Kyu bangunlah, ada kapal yang datang."pelan, dia goncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertidur.

Namun nihil tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu. Sungmin mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda itu kembali. Tetap tidak ada.

"Kyu….,"suaranya serak sekaligus lemah

Rasa takut menyelimutinya. Dia pejamkan mata semoga ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang melanda.

Tidak…

Ketika dia membuka mata dia melihat kembali Kyu yang terbaring dengan wajah yang memucat.

"kyu mereka datang menyelamatkan kita."

Sungmin masih mengguncangkan tubuh Kyu. Tanpa suara, tanpa deru nafas dan tak ada gerakan dada. Tubuh Kyu bahkan sudah kaku. Menangis dalam kedinginan yang semakin menggerogoti. Isakan tangisan lemah, terlalu lalah untuk menangis. Tidak bisa menangis dalam keadaan seperti ini. Air mata seakan-akan membeku tanpa bisa dikeluarkan, menjadi duri yang mengganjal.

Pelan, Sungmin meraih wajah Kyu.

Memandang wajah pucat yang masih tampan.

"Kyu, aegya kita membutuhkan seorang ayah. Kyu bangunlah."

Lirih… hanya suara kegetiran dari setiap ucapan Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau berjanji akan pulang bersamaku. Kyu bangunlah."

Meski berkali-kali Sungmin berkata tidak akan pernah lagi dibalas oleh pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu telah pergi….,

Wajah tampan di depannya tidak lagi bernyawa, tidak lagi bisa mengeluarkan seringainya, tidak lagi bisa menggodanya dan tidak lagi bisa mengatakan kata-kata manis.

Cho Kyuhyun telah pergi, meninggalkan Sungmin dengan kesendirian yang nyata.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun, membiarkan tubuh pemuda itu tenggelam bersama Concordia.

"Saranghae kyu."

000XXX000

**3 tahun kemudian**

Awan hitam masih terus menyelimuti, sudah tiga tahun namun tenggelamnya kapal Concordia masih menjadi kejadian yang terus dikenang. Rasanya, ini terlalu cepat, tiga tahun berputar layaknya beberapa hari. Pemuda itu masih ingat kejadian mengerikan itu, kejadian yang selalu menenggelam ke dalam mimpi buruk. Kejadian yang sampai saat ini membuatnya takut untuk sekedar menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kapal.

13 Januari 2015

Di salah satu pemakaman di kota Roma, pemakaman yang disediakan untuk korban Concordia kini mereka berada. Lautan hitam berkumpul di tempat itu, tempat di mana nisan nisan berjejer dan menjadi bukti nyata kejadian tragis Concordia.

Mereka sanak keluarga hanya bisa menatap nanar kepada makam-makam yang berjejer, keluarga maupun korban yang selamat dari kejadian itu datang membawa sebuket bunga. Mata mereka merah, ada sedikit sisa-sisa air mata yang menghiasi wajah. Hongki mengusap lembut batu nisan yang berjejer di depannya, memandang foto hyungnya.

Dan dengan deraian air mata tidak dapat diukur betapa sakit yang dirasakan?

Tapi itu semua sudah berlalu, hanya menerima goresan takdir yang telah tertulis. Dan kini tinggallah waktu untuk menatap masa depan, melupakan kejadian tragis itu dan hanya menjadikan kenangan di dalam keping memori.

"Bunga untuk Hyukkie-hyung, DOnghae-hyung dan Sungmin-hyung. Semoga mereka semua diterima disisi-Nya."

Hongki berucap sambil tersenyum pada tiga makam di depannya.

"Ne dan semoga mereka merestui pernikahan kita."

Seorang pemuda berjalan mendekati makam, pemuda berambut hitam tersenyum pada Hongki. Tidak ada lagi merah yang dulu menjadi mahkotanya, hanya hitam legam.

Keduanya tersenyum kemudian berbalik berjalan dengan pelan menikmati hembusan angin yang menyibakkan rambut mereka. Walaupun Concordia membawa luka dan kepedihan namun ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang tertulis.

Lee Hongki menemukan belahan jiwanya di dalam Concordia.

Pemakaman kini sepi tak ada lagi pengunjung. Upaca penghormatan sudah dilaksanakan, pemuda yang dari tadi berada di dalam mobil kini turun. Kacamata yang dipakai membuat wajahnya tertutupi. Dua pasang kaki melangkah, dia sempat memandang sebuah mobil yang melaju menjauhi pemakaman. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut.

"Hongki, aku tidak akan mengusik hidupmu. memang lebih baik seperti ini tidak ada yang tahu aku hidup. Sekarang kau sudah sukses. Aku merestui pernikahan kalian."

Pemuda itu tersenyum menapakkan kakinya menuju deretan makam yang telah sepi. Berjongkok mengusap foto pemuda pirang yang tersenyum manis. Kemudian dia beralih pada makam lain, dia usap foto pemuda itu, dia kecup pelan foto yang berdiri gagah.

"Umma."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Sosok kecil berkaki mungil muncul membawa tiga tangkai bunga lili, wajahnya tampan dan matanya sangat mirip dengan pemuda terbingkai di dalam foto. Bahkan segala garis wajah mirip dengannya. Malaikat kecil itu berjalan pelan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Ini bunga dari Kyumin untuk Appa, paman Hyukkie dan Paman Donghae."Sang malaikat menaruh satu tangkai lili.

"Anak pintar, kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu."pemuda itu mengusap rambut anak berumur dua tahun itu.

….

Kyu walaupun kau tidak ada lagi disisiku, Setidaknya kau memberikan malaikat ini sebagai penggantimu

Kyu lihatlah bagaimana dia tumbuh

Lihatlah garis wajahmu yang melekat pada malaikat kecil ini

Dialah penggantimu disisku

Dialah malaikatku

Cho Kyumin

…

…..

Dan Hyukkie semoga kau bahagia disana bersama Donghae.

00end00

Yoshhhhhhh selesai

Akhirnya fic gaje-ku selesai

Fic ini hanya imajinasi saya dan Concordia tenggelam tidak dalam keadaan terbelah. Murni ngarang dan hanya membayangkan film titanic jaman dahulu. Pelayaran Concordia hanya sehari sedangkan Fic ini setting-nya dua hari.

Namany juga Fic.

Waktunya balas review.

Resijewell : ne, gomawo sudah baca plus review.

Eunhyukkie's : salam kenal juga, semoga kita bisa berteman. Gomawo sudah mampir dan membaca fic ini.

Anon : Ne, sesame elf. Kita saling menghormati Ne.

Wonkyu shipper fanatic : saya menghormati anda sebagai wonkyu shipper. Mian, jika anda tidak suka dengan cerita saya. Tapi, saya mencoba menghormati pilihan masing-masing orang.

Arit291 : Mian, kemarin belum sempat udate# author sok sibuk.

Choi Kira : ne, ini costa Concordia yang itu. Ne, saya jongki haehyuk plus kyumin shipper.

Yuera Kichita Akihime : Mian baru update, gomawo sudah baca fic saya.

Cho Hyunjin : ni udah update.

Anchofishy : nih udah taukan bagaimana akhir kisah haehyuk.

MingminnieMing0114: nih, udah banyak kan kyumin-nya. Gomawo sudah baca fic ini.

Rizka Iwanda: Gomawo dah baca.

Lee Jae eun : gomawo sudah baca cerita ini.

Beibhy kyumnnie89 : sudah tahu kan akhir kisah kyumin. Gomawo sudah baca.

Wii'N : hihihi, sudah baca sendirikan. Tapi akhirnya jadi angst gini, gomawo dah baca.

KYUMINEUNHAE : gomawo dah baca.

Hyeri : Ne, sebelum kapal tenggelam, memang para penumpang habis mendengarkan lagu itu. Fakta loh!

AlRiseShipper : Gomawo dah komen.

Myblackfairy : aku juga nangis nulisnya. U-u. gomawo dah baca.

Anchovy861015 : Ne, gomawo. Ni udah update.

Kyumineunhae :gomawo dah baca.

ShinNa Daniel : Ne, kapan kapan saya bikin haehyuk happy ending.

Park Min Rin : jangan lempar author. Lagu itu memang terdengar sebelum kapal tenggelam dan itu nyata. Gomawo dah baca.

Please tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review…


End file.
